


调情

by stream_flowing_forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Draco and Hermione are BFFS, Draco can't stop flirting with Potter, F/M, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stream_flowing_forever/pseuds/stream_flowing_forever
Summary: 各自作为巫师文化保护司和麻瓜关系司的司长，Draco和Hermione在魔法部是令人钦佩的二人组。当Harry Potter卷入他们最近的联合项目，Draco似乎无法让自己停止不时与他调情，甚至是在这似乎丝毫没对黄金男孩产生影响的情况下。他错了。Harry无疑受到了最大的影响。包括Slytherin恶作剧，Draco在魁地奇上很烂，以及Harry试着不被迷住。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515498) by [scribbledstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbledstars/pseuds/scribbledstars). 



这本该是个转瞬即逝的念头。那种跳进你的脑袋，让你暗自发笑的念头，或者在Draco的情况中是揶揄的咧嘴一笑，因为Malfoy们不会偷笑。那种让你感激Snape教授帮你建立了强力的大脑封闭术墙的念头，因为如果任何人听到那个想法他们会直接把你送到圣芒戈，并提醒你检查自己是否在疯狂的摄神取念技术上取得了进展，自上次你试图偷偷潜入别人的大脑（不幸失败了）以来。

Granger，不好意思，是Hermione（永远不会是Weasley，因为只有吵闹和没文化的红头发经历过Weasley之名以轻蔑的语气在每一代Malfoy们的舌头上翻滚——这让Draco顿了一下，因为当他这么想时，这听起来诡异地性感，而Weasley在他舌头上的想法无论如何都令他作呕）正在魔法部的办公室里坐在他对面勤勤恳恳地工作，所以他放下了他的羽毛笔，把注意力集中在Hermione的头顶。

……

……

……

什么都没有。该死。

几年前Snape曾告诉过他，Draco自私自利、自我中心的性格让他成了独一无二的非常适合练大脑封闭术的人。那本该是种恭维，除了Snape教授旋即皱了皱眉，说这意味着Draco重视和理解他人的能力完全是坨屎，对他自己以外的人的感知缺乏意味着他的摄神取念技术根本不存在。

Draco眯起眼，更努力全神贯注地盯着他对面深褐色头发的女人。Hermione应该在想什么，比如我简直令人惊叹，我改善麻瓜关系的报告当然会改变魔法部关于在上霍格沃茨前的夏天资助英格兰年轻麻瓜出身的女巫和巫师对等交换项目的主意，并使劲抓住任何这些类似的想法。

……

……

……

什么都没有。等等。

他呻吟了一声，头“哐”一声碰在他散落着报告的深色木桌上。那就是他对自己报告的看法，事实上它们真的很棒，也改变了魔法部关于支持保留很多纯血习俗的主意。但在他整体上提高了对其他事物理解的同时，他的摄神取念技术似乎仍然不存在。

那声噪音已经让Hermione停止了狂暴的写作，因为他听到她的椅子在地砖上猛地刮擦出一阵刺耳的声音，然后当她走近他时，那种自信的高跟鞋“咔哒，咔哒”的声音愈发响亮。

“工作都做完了，Draco？因为我能让你帮我写下结论，你总是知道如何不引起那些贪婪的杂种的反抗却仍让他们感到愧疚，以你那种独特的方式。”

没错。

去年的某一时刻，Hermione和Draco不情不愿地成了同事，然后，足够奇怪地，成了朋友。

Draco到头来在她的办公室里占据了一个小角落的书桌是个巧合。又一家英国机构一听说他的母亲计划举办一场纯血典礼——一个存在他们纯血派中代代相承的传统——立刻将她拒之门外。他刚结束他在法国的魔法史学业。历史是他儿时就喜欢的东西，却在他Hogwarts的时期被忽视了。战后，他抑郁，沮丧，没有魔杖，没有朋友。他对法国的怀念促使他在那儿重新开始，而他待在那儿直到他28岁，他的母亲在父亲去世后叫他回家。

带着研究技能和对他母亲受到苛待的愤怒，他毅然进入了魔法部要求执行非歧视法律且有针对性地写了一份官方要求。虽然他不知道怎么写官方要求，但他知道他被允许阅读魔法部的公开文件，理所当然地，那些文件保存在魔法部里，不允许外泄。显然Hermione那个星期惹恼了他们办公室里的某个人，而他们认为Draco会对在她的部门起草一份纯血权利的要求感到羞耻，所以当他请求有个地方写他的要求时，他被指引去了麻瓜关系司。

Well，他并没感到羞耻，甚至是在Hermione第一天无视他的时（Draco也无视了她）。

第二天他和她部门里一个有魅力的男人，Marcus，调情，并从他那弄到了一份官方要求的模板。然后Draco犯了个错误，他把他的草稿留在了桌上。

第三天早上发现真相的Hermione对他们大发雷霆。他们争论着，对彼此大吼大叫，喊对方的名字，当他们都抽出他们的魔杖时保安不得不踏进办公室平息事态，Hermione差点第二次在他的生命中往他的脸揍上一拳。

回到家时，他想起自己被控诉跟纳粹一样坏，老实说。这对他来说绝对毫无意义，但他去做了他的麻瓜研究（当然凭借了一些他麻瓜出生的法国同僚的帮助），第四天回到Hermione的办公室辩论她假设中的矛盾——纯血习俗以优越为中心，而不只是一种减轻他们文化会消逝的恐惧的防卫机制。尽管一种导致他现在深层次理解的防卫机制是错位的仇恨。那些小小的苛待，比如对一个本身没有任何对麻瓜憎恨意味的传统典礼的歧视，是另一个Voldemort崛起的方式。作为一个魔法史的专家，他很容易跳到讨论同样保护魔法文化的优点上来。

Hermione对他怒目而视，然后却很有风度地承认她误解了他的意图。至于Draco，他最终为他年轻时的不当言行和自己晚来了十年道歉。这对他们俩都是个不太自在的时刻。直到她主动校订了他手写的要求，把只改了一处的成品还给他，纯血权利被划掉了，取而代之的是保护巫师文化和用铅笔写在页边的“这更政治正确”的评语，他才意识到她不像他想的那么坏。

他母亲的预约在对机构负责人的抗议和来自其他纯血家族的14个要求中被接受了，之后Draco发现他自己确立了重建一个大概200年前曾存在魔法部的小部门的念头，魔法社会司将更名为巫师文化保护司，作为一曲对他和Hermione现在定期猛烈抨击的魔法部过时政策的颂歌，当他的文书准备就绪时，魔法部别无选择，只能让步。

在他作为巫师文化保护司的司长兼唯一成员工作的两个月内，Draco听说Hermione（他仍然被发派到了她部门里一个小角落的办公桌那）咆哮着反对了那些拒绝将他们的机构向有麻瓜出身的女巫和巫师的麻瓜家庭开放的保守党。魔法部的非歧视政策对所有女巫和巫师都是明确的，其中一些却不包括麻瓜。他发表了自己的评论，如果他们加入一条关于有麻瓜出身的女巫和巫师的麻瓜家庭第一次被教育要谨慎对待魔法商店的条款，他们也许会获得一些胜利——戳碰他们不熟悉的物品会造成各种各样的混乱和损毁，而他们难以置信的尖叫极具破坏性且令人恼火。Hermione张口结舌地看着他，问他想不想自己写这个条款然后作为一个联合部门的项目共同签署，鉴于这样一个条款巧妙地体现了巫师文化对麻瓜种日益增长的认识。

他思考了不到一秒就同意了。他们接下来说的，是历史。之后是三个成功的联合议案，两个成功的联合项目——Draco有他自己的办公空间，隔了一条走道正对着Hermione大得多的部门。他以他自己的方式与她的员工微笑、调情，让他们给他打打下手，直到他们为他做的和为她做的一样多。

作为同事，他们的效率令人惊骇，并在众所周知的困难中成功取悦了威森加摩，足够他们魔法部内阁的上级开始关注他们。如果Hermione在接下来的十年中快速在内阁中取得一席之地，最终自己成为魔法部部长，他不会感到惊讶。他惊讶于这无论如何不会让他感到惊讶。看看他，霍格沃茨毕业十年后，Voldemort死去十年后，竟对Hermione Granger有如此积极的看法。

当Hermione交出她那份拨款提议时，他仍在琢磨这个。

“你说在我想到所有我想说的可怕的真话时，要把它改成完全相反的意思说出来，在我纯洁的心目中，我相信你明智的预算监督委员会成员会尽力优先处理年轻女巫和巫师的巫师文化教育与融合，而不是把你们所有的时间花在讨论防卫预算上，我理解这很重要也没完全超额——”Draco开始大发议论，Hermione用一声笑声打断了他。

“那就是你说出来的方式？别让Ron听到你谈论他们的防卫预算。你知道傲罗司仍然规模不大，鬼知道为什么，因为他们事实上经费充足。我懒得搞明白所有钱都流到哪去了。”Hermione试图婉转地表达，旋即皱了皱眉。

他们详细地讨论了不可避免的资金贪污和侵吞，这似乎会发生在除他们外的每一个部门中。Hermione将麻瓜关系司置于严格的道德规范下，结果，她的部门在魔法部内以一种史无前例的速度持续扩大着人数和影响力。这与Draco的“单人部门”形成了直接对比，这个词是“巫师文化保护司”后新近被创造出来的，后者是由于Hermione建议纯血权利司不是他该为之努力的重点。他不像她在同样的道德规范下工作，但作为Malfoy和Black财产的唯一继承人他富得流油，便觉得无需从奇迹般自动流入他预算的微不足道的小钱上揩油。

Draco以前主动资助了一些Hermione的项目，但她抵制了，说魔法部需要“在用钱上言行合一”，因为只是说他们支持什么显然是不够实现她所谓的真正的改变——资金显示了对各项事业的投入，越久越好。如果他选择在他们开始后匿名捐赠，well，那是另一个故事了（Hermione能在她需要的时候成为一个彻头彻尾的Slytherin）。他有点明白她在说什么了……但仍然选择只是用他自己的资金。但那就是她比他更适合在魔法部中升职的原因，不是说他想要任何一种除他自己小部门外的领导地位，在他的父亲把Malfoy的名字变成一个无疑带上了警告意味的黑暗污点后。

“如果我们开始谈论魔法部需要改革的所有方式，我们永远不会完成这份拨款草案，如果你又因为工作错过了晚餐，Weasley会再次对我大喊大叫我对你产生了多么可怕的影响。”Draco抽了抽鼻子。

Hermione只是对他回以一笑，并在说“那就加入我们的晚餐”时笑容带上了明显的恶意，他认为这肯定是他自己造成的坏影响（再次，她太Slytherin了）。

他颤抖了一下，想起第一次也是唯一一次他接受了她的提议。那简直是场灾难。他们含着土豆泥闲扯过时的魔法部政策，而Weasley默默吃完了一整盘的炸鸡。上甜点时他们选出了一张不称职同事的详细名单，讨论重新培训他们的假想方法，直到Weasley尖叫“感谢Merlin你俩在学校里关系很差，否则那会成为一个噩梦”，然后拿走了剩下的黑莓派。

那是Weasley母亲做的一块真的很美味的派，Draco一直希望能得到第二块。

他没吃到。

所以他们在工作时共进午餐，半数是在Draco最喜欢的定价过高的巫师餐厅，半数是在Hermione最喜欢的简陋的麻瓜饭馆。她向他介绍了一些叫披萨的东西，意大利菜的美国麻瓜版本，由蓬松的面包作底，上面覆盖着大量融化、油腻的芝士和大块的意大利辣香肠和香肠。Draco拒绝吃任何像树或叶子的东西，这令人惊讶地排除了大多数蔬菜，比如西兰花和菠菜。披萨很好吃，因为他要说的只有“不要蔬菜”，而他从不需要把任何叶子样的东西从他盘子里挑出去。

因为他在去年成了Hermione的朋友，这意味着他也见过很多次黄金三人组。Weasley和Potter是不同领导职位的傲罗，不是说他特意记住了，但他知道他们时常定期出入不同的魔法部部门。Draco知道Potter的制服比Weasley稍紧，这就突出了Potter没有吸引力的肌肉发达的前臂和躯干，绿色的缝线也没有映衬出他眼睛的颜色，有些部分的剪裁覆盖上了黑色皮革。皮革。在战斗场景中有利于防御，却对Potter出现在他视野内时Draco的想入非非不起作用。

但看到他们不意味着他们会说话，真的。尽管Weasley如果顺路过来看看而她不在那儿时都会很自在地问他Hermione在哪，自那场惨烈的晚餐后，他有时还会留下小纸条传达给她。事实上这很甜蜜，不是说Draco会承认，Weasley总是喜欢亲自来看他而不只是发一张办公室间的备忘录。除此之外，如果Draco和Hermione在讨论什么，黄金三人组的另外两个会安静等待，当他们的视线意外接触，Draco对他们冷笑时，他们大多无视了他。

除了这个星期五下午，一个Draco不得不放弃他的午餐伙伴的下午，因为黄金三人组总在星期五一起吃午餐，在他们离开后，她问他——“为什么你每次都用你的鼻子那么做？”

“我鼻子怎么了？”Draco问，不明白她在说什么。

“你会皱皱你的鼻子，这有点可爱。Harry上次问我你是不是过敏！”

Draco皱了皱眉。他没有皱鼻子，他没有试图表现得可爱。他向来对他们冷笑以待，因为他不喜欢他们。然后他把他的想法告诉了Hermione。

接着换Hermione皱眉了。“我以为我们结束了所有那些儿时废话，Draco，已经过了10年。”她不赞同地对他说。

“Well，他们从来不跟我说话，所以我当然没有一个喜欢他们的理由。”Draco声明，无视了他有多喜欢Potter穿着傲罗制服模样的不忠想法。

Hermione的眉毛拧成一团，表示她正处于沉思中。“你对他们相当冷漠，不是吗？他们见过你在我的办公室里跟所有人闲聊，但你在他们走到附近时就立马竖起了墙，也许你能只是尝试至少像对待我们的员工那样对待它们？”

Draco思考着这个，回答那好吧，他会“只是尝试”。但Hermione建议他“下次对他们微笑”。

这让他产生了圣芒戈级别的开始摄神取念之路的念头，以及他到头来怎么进了魔法部的想法。因为他知道他有很好看的微笑。这是那种让他无往不利，让人们忽视他的姓，Malfoy，的微笑。这是那种让Hermione的员工也为Draco服务的微笑。年轻时他是尖锐的（Draco现在能承认这点只是因为他不再尖锐了），冷笑更适合他。但现在他不再把他的金发朝后梳得平平整整，而是让柔软的发丝垂到下颔，他遮掩了自己的棱角，几乎达到了天使般的级别。Draco很早就接受了他被男人吸引，当他在法国，经历了在霍格沃茨小心隐藏的尝试后，因此他也接受了一个事实：他并不辣（像Potter那样，见鬼），而是像曾经被告知的那样有着夺人心魄的美丽，尤其是在他微笑的时候。尤其是在他微笑，调情，有目的地表现得害羞的时候。

所以当Hermione建议“下次对他们微笑”时，一个主意跳进了他的脑海里：

我应该跟Potter调情。

因为他当然不会跟Weasley调情。

而Potter……

Fine。穿着傲罗制服的Potter辣到爆炸，当他出现在附近时，Draco得不时吞回一些轻浮的评论，因为除了Potter辣到爆炸以外，自Draco跟Hermione成为朋友以来，他们真的没说过一句话。

转念一想，他们完全没交流过，自十年前以来——自Potter在Malfoy的审判中为他们“最后一分钟，但对反抗Voldemort战争的胜利做出了关键贡献”的行为辩护而他们以最少的保释金避免被投入阿兹卡班以来。之后，Draco追上了他，低声咕哝了一句尴尬的“谢谢你”，在Potter来得及反应前离开了。

所以就是那样。

但Hermione刚刚给了他向Potter微笑的全面允许，照Draco的意思理解，这意味着她鼓励他评论Potter穿着傲罗制服的模样。讲道理，Draco知道这不是Hermione的意图，但一些关于Potter的东西让Draco荒谬地不可理喻。

而那就是跟Potter调情的一瞬念头产生的方式，也是一个星期后，Draco准备好对Potter说出十年来第一句话的原因。


	2. 项目

他们的联合项目推进迅速。上周Hermione集合了霍格沃茨的支持，得到了魔法部内阁多数成员的初步批准，后者被一个与麻瓜对等交换项目的概念挑起了兴趣。令人感激的是，Malfoy从他的纯血派那得到了相似的待遇。项目的前景如下：在进入霍格沃茨前的夏天，麻瓜出身的女巫和巫师与成长于魔法社区的同辈女巫或巫师配对。七月在麻瓜居住区，八月在魔法居住区。双方家庭9月1日在火车站见面，那时魔法家庭帮助他们走上站台，这样两个群体就能把他们的孩子一同送往学校。一旦成功，麻瓜关系和巫师文化保护都会获得巨大的进展。

如今他们正在走申请程序和审查过程，并着手制定交换项目中麻瓜和魔法两个部分的推荐活动和适当交流的指导方针。繁重的工作足以让Draco几乎忘了他对Weasley和Potter微笑的计划，也许他最后会说些什么，什么都行，对Potter。Draco瞥了一眼放在他桌角的小古董钟。早上11:51，距离黄金三人组的每周聚餐还有九分钟。隔着一条走廊，他能听见Hermione在和一间做背景审查的魔法安保公司打电话，这意味着在她有时间休息吃午餐前，她依旧得打电话给一位麻瓜精神病学家和一位巫师心理治疗师。她不可能在12点前搞定，这给了Draco完美的机会主动出击。

Draco他们准时在走廊上响起的脚步声，在他们打扰Hermione打电话前截住了他们。

“Hey，Weasley！”Draco叫道，“她在跟精神病学家打电话，等会还有个心理治疗师。可能10分钟左右才能结束。”

他们转头看向他。与两位非常严肃的傲罗突然的视线对接几乎难以忍受，但Draco抵抗着朝他们冷笑的冲动，因为这显然看起来像Hermione口中他可爱地皱了皱鼻子，以及Potter口中的他过敏了。

“呃，什么？”Ron应道。相当能言善辩。

Draco几乎要叹气了，但他旋即嘟哝了句“fuck it”，摆出了他最好的微笑，那个他曾第二天在Hermione办公室里用在Marcus身上并在两三分钟后得到官方要求模板的微笑。

在这种情况下，那两人只是盯着他。

他越过他们的肩膀看见了Hermione正朝他打手势。示意什么？她对他做了个推的动作。哦，她想要他邀请他们进他的办公室。她想要他邀请他们进他的办公室？Draco摇头表示拒绝，但她双手合十做了个恳求的手势。Draco也双手合十做了个恳求的手势。她恼火地瞪着他，同时继续她电话里完全愉快的交流。

Merlin。

在这场无声的对话里，他敢说Weasley和Potter自始至终都饶有兴味地看着他们交流。Draco试图再次摆出他最好的微笑，当Weasley和Potter交换了一个眼神并试探性地回以一笑时感到愉悦（不是说他会承认这点）。“All right，”Draco依旧微笑着，“Weasley你可以在我的办公室里等到她打完电话。”

Draco意识到他仍然只跟Weasley说话，但当Hermione继续嘘声赶走他们时，Potter也顺从地跟着Draco进了他的办公室。他们尴尬地在一片沉默中坐了似乎几个小时，但事实上只过了五分钟，在Draco最终开口说话之前。他10年来对Potter说的第一句话是——

“Potter，我喜欢你的制服。”

因为Draco确实喜欢Potter的制服，比起Weasley的更紧、饰有皮革和绿色缝线的制服。Potter茫然地盯着他。令人惊讶的是，这只是让Draco想要从他那得到一个反应，任何反应，因为他知道那种冒犯之后会让Hermione生气，如果她听到的话，他再次开口了——

“我是说，它在你身上看起来不错，跟Weasley，呃（Draco想说不合适但那是个侮辱所以他反而选择说）更经典的版本不同，所以我只是想说这个，yeah，我喜欢你的制服。”

Potter说：“哦。”

Weasley：问“我的制服有什么不对吗？”

Draco回答了“没什么”，但显然是以一种让Weasley意识到他的制服，确实，有什么不对的语气（他没有错，Draco什么都没说，却注意到了它有多不合适，至少相较于Potter的）。这让Weasley郁闷不已，开始了他长篇大论的抨击，谴责Hermione总是说Malfoy现在有多成熟，但他知道Malfoy只是在露出他的真面目前等待时机。

“Weasley，”Draco口吻鄙夷，享受着那两个男人都跳起来，因为他的说话方式眯起眼的姿态——憎恶浓郁到几乎从他的声音里滴了下来，“为什么我不告诉你Hermione和我在忙什么，一些我投入了过去几个月的大部分时间、可能会奉献我成千上万个人资产的工作，而你能当着我的面再次告诉我，我现在露出我的真面目了吗？”

他确实这么做了，故意让他对项目的一些激动和热爱浮到表面上。那两人令人惊讶地问了几个很有水准的问题，主动提供了一些有趣的想法和资源，Draco假装记了下来。半小时后，直到Hermione把两份披萨放在他桌上，他才意识到Hermione早就打完她的电话了。

“带了些食物，因为你们这群家伙似乎最后能自行解决，我不想打扰。”Hermione高兴地说。Draco立马抓了一块，试图隐藏他很开心这个星期五不是一个人吃午餐的事实。另一方面，Weasley表达了他很不开心。

“什么？没门，Hermione。你总是跟Malfoy吃午餐，我们只在星期五得到你。”

有趣。Draco总是有点恼火Hermione为星期五的黄金三人组聚会放弃了他们通常的外出午餐，但事后想来，那意味着Hermione每周的其余四天都和他共进午餐。

Hermione只是翻了个白眼。“噢，拜托，你们三个总是有傲罗的案子要讨论，我宁愿跟Draco谈论我的工作。”

“三个？”Draco问。

“Yeah，他们总跟Neville在一块，你应该能从学校回忆起他。”

“你们和Longbottom吃午餐？我以为那是专属于黄金三人组的。”

Hermione对此嗤之以鼻。“我好几年没听过我们被这样提到过了。通常只是Neville，Ron，Harry，Luna和我——所有来自我们这一年级的在魔法部工作的人。”然后她补了一句，以一种谨慎的语调，“有时Blaise会加入我们。他是你同级的Slytherin，对吗？”

“除了你现在只会星期五来，因为你总是跟Malfoy吃午餐。”Ron说。Hermione选择无视他。

Draco的注意力转而集中到了Blaise Zabini和Gryffindors共进午餐的事实上，以及Hermione提到他时谨慎的语气。Merlin，他这几年没想过他的任何一个老同学。自从他很多同学的父母明确表示他们不想他们的孩子与Malfoy失去光环的名字联系起来后，他动身前往法国以来都没想过。当时他很受伤，尽管他回到英国后受到了几只来自Blaise和Pansy的猫头鹰，他也无法展信阅读。现在他仍然感到受伤。不过，自从他的父亲去世，他的母亲努力让她自己重新加入正确的纯血圈子以来，情况就变得不同了。她擅长那种事。Draco在法国大多数时候没受到关注，并在学术界为自己建立了相当坚实的名声，现在他法国的名声，连带他和Hermione共同的工作成就，开始传入英格兰。

“为什么是Blaise？”Malfoy最终问道，打断了那对夫妇间的斗嘴。

Hermione对他眨了眨眼。“他在跟Luan约会。”她看起来稍显不自在，“他，呃，告诉了我一点战后发生的事，关于他的父母和一切，他对此感到难过，说他知道你不想与他有任何瓜葛。那就是为什么我没有邀请你去我们的星期五午餐，我想，但以为这也许对你或他而言不公平，如果你仍然对他心怀愤懑。”

Draco期待Weasley对Hermione隐瞒了邀请他加入他们星期五午餐的事实大惊小怪。明智地，Weasley和Potter继续大嚼他们的披萨。声音很响，当然。

“你仍然对他心怀愤懑吗？”Hermione问。说真的，Draco不知道。10年是一段很长的时间，难以对先前的嫌隙耿耿于怀，这也被他和Weasley、Potter间关系的小小进步证实了，但一个朋友的背叛要比死敌的憎恨痛苦得多。

“我不知道，”Draco最终道，“但我认为我有些信要打开阅读。”

“他们知道我们今天不去吗？”令人感激地，Potter问了一句，在吞下一口相当大块的披萨后。这只让Draco开始思考Potter还适合把什么东西放进嘴里。

再一次。什么。

Draco知道他有问题。当他在霍格沃茨根据自己的原则讨厌Potter时，情况要简单得多。但现在他真的不讨厌Potter……其实也不讨厌其他人。Draco年轻时讨厌很多人，他甚至不确定自己还有讨厌任何人的想法。这让他不情不愿地感激Potter在他的审判中作证，有点佩服Potter把他的傲罗职责做得有多好（他是在魔法部电梯里从围绕Potter崇拜的谈话中听来的），这个坐在他对面高大黝黑、头发凌乱、身材完美、有着一双明亮的绿眼睛、六英尺2英寸（186cm多）、周身流动着强烈魔法能量的男人对他纯粹的身体吸引力不小。

其他任何人和Draco会贴在他身边做出更多的事，而不只是评论制服在他身上看起来有多棒。更多的事，比如让他脱下制服，爬上Draco的床，缓慢地进入Draco，然后更重，更快，更——

Merlin。不。立刻停下那些真的很不恰当的肮脏想法。他们正在他的办公桌旁吃午餐，在一个星期五的下午，跟Hermione和她的丈夫Weasley。

但如果他们离开，也许Draco能说服Potter把他扔到桌子上并——

不。该死的。现在不是白日做梦的时候。他们在吃披萨，看在Merlin的份上。Draco真的需要跟人上床了。从他在法国待的最后一晚起，他就没带过人回家。以防万一，Draco检查了他的大脑封闭术墙（高耸坚固），试图对Potter摄神取念来看看Potter是否注意到了导致Draco脸红的情绪。但这没用，不幸的是，Draco没有一夜之间提高他的摄神取念技术。

Draco调整了一下心情，回到Hermione边说她得告诉他们他们在她办公室吃午餐，边从面前的桌上抓了一块披萨的谈话中来。Wealsey和Potter滔滔不绝他们认为她的新项目有多酷，凭借她脸上掠过的淡淡红晕，Draco敢说她很开心听到那个。

“如果我们有这个项目，我也许能在上学前就得到巫师文学的推荐。”Hermione说。

“如果我们有这个项目，我也许在听Weasley夫人提到默默无闻的九又四分之三站台前就不会在站台附近徘徊两个小时了。”Potter说。

当然，话题很快禁不住变得荒谬起来。

“如果我们有这个项目，也许我就会学到不要吃那些Dumbledore教授掺了镇静魔药的柠檬雪宝。”

“你不知道？”Ron说。而Hermione说：“什么？”

Draco吞回了一声大笑。现在嘲笑Potter说的东西对他们而言为时尚早——无论他说了什么。因为Draco是个机智风趣的人。柠檬雪宝确实如此。他不记得第一次听说它们的镇静功效是什么时候，但这属于那些你听说的霍格沃茨高年级学生的遭遇之一。如果你卷入了麻烦中，别吃那些校长给你的柠檬雪宝，否则你会接受一次可怕的禁闭，然后在药性消退和他离开时悔之莫及。

“如果我们有这个项目，我们应该玩些其他的东西而不是魁地奇，比如足球，因为有着一个均衡得分体系的足球作为一种运动事实上很有意义。”Hermione说。

当Weasley和Potter争辩魁地奇的所有优点时，Draco默默同意了Hermione的观点。Hermione向他展示过足球，而穿着短裤和运动衫的运动员们极其吸引人（虽然魁地奇有皮革，Draco喜欢皮革）

“但如果我们有这个项目，也许我们的学院分配就会不同了，比如Malfoy在Gryffindor，Harry在Slytherin。”Ron忧心忡忡。

“不错，如果我们有这个项目，也许我们就不会变成死敌，Potter，也许我们到头来会成为对方的男朋友。”Draco最后补充道，回想起他的幻想，带着一个秒杀全场的假设加入了这个“也许”游戏。

Weasley立刻抗议：“没门Malfoy，Harry直到毕业后才意识到他是gay，你不记得他跟我妹妹约会了吗？”

Draco耸了耸肩。“如果Potter当时立马不讨厌我，也许他会更快搞清楚他是gay。Nott说他在五年级中途意识到自己是双性恋，当他在喝醉时试图吻我的时候。”

Potter手中的铅笔“咔”一声断了，每个人都转头看向他。

Potter清了清嗓子，说了句“停止谈论我好像我不在这似的”，但Weasley只是把桌上的其他铅笔推离了他的傲罗同事，摇了摇头，说：“Malfoy你甚至不是Harry的类型，他跟运动员约会！”

噢。

Draco模糊地记得他在《预言家日报》上看过Potter的一些英勇事迹，但多半把它们当流言蜚语无视掉了。Potter曾被职责和同一支队伍里的两个职业职业魁地奇选手睡过？好像是！但现在呢？Draco当然理解运动员身体的吸引力，足球运动员就是个恰当的例子。

“呃，那不完全是——”Potter开口辩解却被Weasley一句“你是说你在霍格沃茨时想跟Harry约会？”打断了。

现在每个人都转头看向他了。Draco强迫自己不要红透脸。“我没说这么说。我只是提供了另一个荒谬的理论例子来接你那个我最后会在Gryffindor而Potter最后会在Slytherin的想法。”

“但我的至少是切实可行的，Harry真的差点就被分进Slytherin，分院帽问了他！”Weasley叫道。

“那为什么我的不切实可行？我是gay，Potter是gay，我在霍格沃茨也玩魁地奇，你不记得你当守门员时我把一个游走球打到你脸上了？所以我也是个运动员。”Draco反驳。

Ron嗤之以鼻。“无意冒犯书呆子，因为我娶了一个，但Malfoy你是有史以来最差的运动员，你是个不折不扣的书呆子，我知道，因为你和Hermione在你们书呆子的事情上相处得很好。”

“虽然发生了一个有趣的转变，”Hermione插嘴道，“但这差不多就是我们午餐休息的尾声了，你们俩没有一些要保护魔法社区安全的地方可去了？”

Potter立刻起身，毫不费力地用一只手把Weasley拽了起来。Draco注意到Potter的右臂贴着他前臂皮革护甲弯曲的姿态。What the hell，也许还该评论一下。

“Wow，Potter，你真的很强壮！”Draco微笑着说。

Weasley恼火地指着他。“你看！就是那样！你在跟Harry调情！”Potter压下了Weasley指着他的手。

“谢谢，我确实一直在锻炼。”Potter轻松地说。

“Harry你在跟Malfoy调情？”Weasley问，满脸窘迫。

“不，这被称作一次礼貌的交流。”Potter把Ron拖进走廊，Draco听不见他们接下来的谈话了。

Draco差点大声抱怨因为Weasley是对的，他在和Potter调情。不是说Potter已经承认了这个——礼貌的交流，认真的？那是Potter冷落Draco的方式？Draco会向Potter展示调情和礼貌交流之间的区别，如果这是他做的最后一件事。


	3. 集结

Draco，

我听说你回到城里了。找个时间见面吃个午饭怎么样？

Blaise

——

Draco，

我问了我母亲，她说你母亲说你可以在你麻瓜、巫师混居的公寓收到猫头鹰。你没无视我，对吗？

Blaise

——

Draco，

所以你可能想要一个道歉。喏——我很抱歉。现在我们可以见面吃个午饭了吗？

Blaise

——

这个道歉如此Blaise，半心半意、不情不愿到Draco差点微笑起来。但当他看到他相当熟悉的优雅字迹时，这并不足以消除他胃底小小的苦涩的结。司空见惯的Blaise是Draco对他的称呼，因为Blaise从未努力解释他的脑子里实际上在想什么。Draco曾经欣赏Blaise将自己置身争端之外，经常说事物都是庸俗的。工作？庸俗。人气？庸俗。关心？庸俗。当然直到Draco也被当作庸俗对待为止。

当Draco正要把信塞回他书桌的抽屉里时，他发现还有一封来自Blaise的信。他刚刚没看见它，因为这真的是一整张羊皮纸，不只是一贯的随意涂写再从一个角上撕下来的一小块纸片。

——

Draco，

Luna说我需要写一个真正的道歉。事实上我写这封信时她正越过我的肩膀看。你现在有你自己的Gryffindor，不是吗？所以你知道我说他们多管闲事时是什么意思。

我们在战后都只留意自己——当时我不打算给我母亲已经卷入的丑闻再添一笔。你知道她的婚姻走向如何。所以，yeah，我很抱歉我不得不在我们的友谊和我的母亲之间做出选择，但我并不愧疚我选了我的母亲。

我愿意为此补偿，如果你会让我这么做。我听腻了所有Gryffindor美好的日子，他们会被为我们的Slytherin故事吓到倾倒。你总是最擅长讲述我们的冒险。反正，如果你想见面，我是Shacklebolt部长办公室的一名咨询律师，每周五都相当有空顺便拜访。

Blaise

——

就是那样，他肚子里苦涩的结解开了，消失了。Draco很迷惑，因为这明显不是司空见惯的Blaise。他提到了Luna，那是怎么发生的？他提到了拥有一个Gryffindor？Hermione？Merlin，如果Ron听到他可能会杀了Draco。Blaise提到多管闲事时透露出的喜爱之情？还有那些感情，那个选择，那种十足的诚实。更别提他的恭维，还有工作？Draco被迫思考的这些东西让他头疼不已。Blaise以前从来不会让Draco感到头疼。那是Pansy。Pansy总是那个让他感到头疼的人。

——

Draco，

我不打算道歉。我们都需要自己成长。当你准备好时，猫头鹰我。我想念你。

Love，

Pansy

——

这封信是精心写作的，Draco可以辨认出Pansy巧妙地拨动他心弦的方式。该死，Draco的心弦被拨动了。那个擅长操纵人心的婊子，他想，心底一片柔软。没有道歉，直截了当，再说她想念他好像这是他的错？Draco撕开了第二封信，巨大的字母撞进了他的视野里。

——

你真的成为了HERMIONE FUCKING GRANGER天杀的最好朋友？见鬼的你欠我一个道歉。

——

Draco大笑起来，笑个不停，笑到他肚子痛到不行，笑到他眼泪都流出来了，因为第二封信证明了Pansy跟原来一模一样，暴脾气、所有都没变。他还没有一只猫头鹰，但他拿出了他的羽毛笔和纸，最终写了回信。他明天会在上班路上去猫头鹰棚寄给他们的。

——

Blaise，

这个星期五我会在魔法部自助餐厅跟你见面？你觉得告诉他们我们整个三年级是怎么闯进McGonagall的办公室并仓促用我们的名字替换Ravenclaw的所以我们能得到他们的考试成绩如何？我赌Luna会爱这个的。

Draco

——

Pansy，

嫉妒？

Love，

Draco

——

结果Draco星期五没见Blaise，事实上他更早见到他了，就在第二天，因为两只被派出去的猫头鹰那天晚上很快带着制定好的计划回来了。所以他们三人在Draco巫师、麻瓜混居的公寓里见面了，而Draco自私地为Blaise和Pansy除了偶尔的生日快乐和节日快乐也没太多联系的事实感到愉悦。刚开始有点尴尬，直到Pansy打了一下Draco的脑袋，尖叫着“解释Hermione Granger”，所以Draco转身打了一下Blaise，用同样音量大喊“解释疯姑娘Luna”，这惹火了Blaise，所以他打了一下Draco，咆哮道“别叫她那个”。Pansy完全没被打，不出所料，然后他们的感情从几乎断裂的地方接续起来了。

不是在他们七年级，当Draco是个食死徒，Pansy与她的影子为伴，Blaise帮助他母亲从她第五任丈夫的死亡中“恢复过来”的时候。而是在他们愉快地对他们的同学说三道四，密谋考试作弊的方法，抱怨Potter（无可否认只有Draco这么做）时。唯一不同的是Blaise在谈论他律师的工作，“从我4岁起，我就一直旁听整场我母亲的法庭听证会，为魔法部辩护使其免受诉讼简直荒谬地简单”；而Pansy在谈论她前途大好的时尚设计师工作，“你见过麻瓜时尚吗？这比我们现在拥有的任何东西都衬得人更漂亮”。Draco稍微钦佩他们作为一个前食死徒、一个黑寡妇的儿子、一个主动将Harry Potter献给Voldemort的女孩得到了多好的下场，但他也告诉他们：“Well，现在说我们都令人沮丧地无聊是安全的。”

Pansy和Blaise看起来如释重负。

“有没有好的小道消息分享？Draco你呢？鉴于你现在和Hermione Granger成了最好的朋友。”Pansy问。Draco压下了纠正她的冲动，因为她不再是Granger了，她是Weasley。然后他打了个寒颤，一个Malfoy对Weasley这个词的条件反射。

“我听说Potter的类型是运动员”从Draco嘴里溜了出来，尽管他在那个名字离开他唇瓣的瞬间就后悔了。Blaise呻吟一声，Pansy翻了个白眼。

“认真的，你还痴迷于Potter？你怎么能依然痴迷于Harry Potter？”Pansy问。

Draco被冒犯了。他没有痴迷于Potter。这不是他的错，这是他两天前从上一次跟Weasley和Potter的对话中得到的唯一有趣的消息。

“你说的痴迷是指迷恋，对吗？我们不会假装Draco没有迷恋Harry Potter，因为我不确定我还有另一条命听Draco有多讨厌Harry Potter。”Blaise说。

Draco感觉自己脸红了。Pansy大笑起来。Draco把他的杯子扔向她。

“你得明白你在学校曾迷恋Potter。”Pansy说，“我是说你已经搞清楚这点了，对吗？”

Draco怒瞪着她。“我不会说我在学校曾迷恋他——”他的两个前朋友对此表示讥讽。“但我承认如今他在他的傲罗制服里看起来真的很棒。你知道，它相当合身，有皮革和绿色缝线，似乎没有一个人穿得像他一样。”

“你在开玩笑。”Blaise说。

“请告诉我你在开玩笑。”Pansy说。

“我希望我是，但他真的就是这样，而我有全部那些古怪的幻想——”

“OH MY GOD，停下。”Pansy尖叫起来，“我不想听你肮脏的幻想。Merlin，Draco，你什么时候开始分享那种东西？”

“法国，显而易见，我在那待了十年。法国人对他们的sex非常开放。”Draco对她眨了眨眼。Pansy脸红了，捂住了眼睛。“Draco停下。那不是我们在说的。”

“什么？”

“你知道你是怎么说似乎没有一个人能穿Potter那样的制服吗？”Blaise问。

“我知道。”

“你怎么看Harry Potter？”

“某种傲罗领袖？”

Blaise和Pansy交换了一个眼神。

“你是怎么注意到Harry Potter喜欢运动员却不知道他是傲罗司司长的？”Pansy问。

“他有独一无二的制服是因为他是唯一的傲罗司司长，制服上可能附有防御性的保护咒，你知道它需要为效果最大化设计得紧一些。”Blaise补充道。

哦。哦——Well，那解释了很多。为什么Potter和Weasley似乎从未因为阔步闯进Hermione的办公室惹上麻烦。为什么该死的防卫预算那么高，魔法部当然会给他们的黄金男孩大堆的钱。为什么Hermione在疑惑那些预算的同时却也似乎对此无可奈何。假如Potter和Weasley掌握了整个魔法法律执行司，Draco也不会感到惊讶。

他声明了这点，而Pansy翻了个白眼。

“你不看《预言家日报》，是吗？自从他两年前被任命那个职位以来，犯罪率一直下降。”Pansy说，“再说，你知道什么？我宁愿听你说你计划怎么钻进他的裤子而不是更多对Harry Potter的讨厌。”

Draco紧紧抓住了Pansy的双手。“我上个星期五跟他调情了！”

“我不会牵扯进来。”Blaise交叉双臂。

“你什么时候开始的？”Pansy问。

“上个星期五是我战后第一次跟他说话。”Draco说，“我告诉他我喜欢他的制服。”

Pansy大笑起来。“圆滑的Draco，一个对他体形、风格和权力地位的三重间接赞美。”

Draco皱了皱眉。“那时我不知道他是傲罗司司长。我敢打赌Potter迟钝到根本没注意到那样的东西。”

“他是傲罗司司长，如果你很迟钝你就不会当上傲罗司司长。我不能听到这个。你不是说他喜欢运动员？那就成为一个运动员。勾搭Harry Potter。停止你的疯狂。”Blaise说。

Draco有点怀疑地低头打量着自己。Weasley说他是一个书呆子，和“有史以来最差的运动员”。老实说，Draco战后就没跟上过魁地奇。它在法国甚至没那么流行，尤其是在那些在学院里攻读硕士学位的人之中。他能数出自从跟Potter在有求必应室的那件事以来他骑过扫帚的次数。然而，Pansy喜欢这个主意，并推荐他加入一个月后开幕的魔法部员工魁地奇联赛。

“比分向来会发布在报纸上！人们喜欢知道有傲罗队参加的比赛结果。他们总是赢，但去年缄默人队差点在决赛中打败了他们。我敢打赌，你会成为辩护律师队的一员。他们每年都是倒数第一，所以他们每个赛季总是最先跟傲罗打，我肯定他们一直需要更多的队员。”Pansy开始瞎扯。

“我刚刚在开玩笑。”Blaise说。

“你怎么知道那么多傲罗队的事？”Draco一脸狐疑。

Pansy脸红了。Draco咧嘴一笑，逮到你了！

“他们是一支很有吸引力的队伍。我去看他们比赛。所以呢？”Pansy火冒三丈。

“尤其是某个人？”Draco问。甚至Blaise都倾身向前，被挑起了兴趣。

“不。”Pansy抿紧了嘴唇。

“转念一想，”Blaise说，“我愿意看到Draco打魁地奇。Pansy和我会在你对阵傲罗时去给你加油的！”

而那就是为什么Draco发现他自己订了一把新扫帚、一些运动装备（在他身上看起来相当不错），小心翼翼地在Malfoy庄园的领地上练习。他躲在树林后面，因为他不需要他的母亲问他任何有关他对魁地奇突然再次燃起兴趣的问题。

所以他跟Potter调情的计划变成了（用令人钦佩的运动技术）引诱Potter进行one-night stand的计划。因为说真的，Draco需要把那些Potter幻想从他脑海里甩掉。Draco阅读了旧版的《预言家日报》，活下来的男孩……成为傲罗司司长，活下来的男孩……阻止犯罪，谁写了这些标题？它们竟然被挂在一些老八卦专栏的头版。他发现了那张提到他和两个魁地奇队员睡了的报道，不是同时，但对他们的黄金男孩而言依旧算一则丑闻，“没有任何附加条件——Harry Potter是个十足的花花公子，你知道”。里面没有提到Potter跟任何人约会，显然这对Draco来说没有问题，因为Draco想要的，只有一场没有任何附加条件的火辣的one-night stand来让Potter滚出他的脑海。

显然傲罗司正忙于解决某个英格兰边远地区的犯罪团伙，因此Draco第二次见到Potter是在他们上一次谈话差不多三个星期后了。他甚至直到他听到一阵小小的骚动移进了魔法部自助餐厅里才知道他们回来了。今天是星期五，所以他、Hermione跟Luna、Blaise共进午餐，Pansy竟然从她对角巷的店铺过来加入了他们。“4个Gryffindors和2个Slytherins？我必须在这儿平衡人数。”除了因为Potter、Weasley、Longbottom外出——只有2个Slytherins，1个Gryffindor，一个Ravenclaw。甚至是Pansy都承认“我猜Hermione很酷”。所以Draco习惯了跟他最好的朋友们在星期五吃午餐。Luna真的十分迷人——迷迷糊糊，但非常甜蜜，直觉超强。

在Potter走进餐厅那一刻，Pansy公然拐了他一肘子。Hermione朝他们投来好奇的一瞥。Draco对Pansy怒目而视。每个靠近入口的人都簇拥着三人组。

“抓住头目的工作干得漂亮，Harry！”

“Ron！手臂怎么样？我听说你自己撂倒了4个巫师。”

“很高兴能完成卧底任务，呃，Neville？”

啊。阿谀奉承的家伙们。Draco转向Pansy想取笑那些赞赏者，发现她舔了舔嘴唇。有趣。他顺着她的视线看去，她要么是把注意力集中在了一个脸非常短还有雀斑的黑头发身上，要么是那个站在后头发身后高大瘦削的男人。Neville fucking Longbottom。

不可能。

Draco意识到Blaise同一时刻也弄清了这个，因为Blaise用手捂住了脸，咕哝道：“我们是有什么毛病？”

Draco几乎被这句话冒犯到了，但他旋即意识到Blaise把自己包括在了这个特质里。Luna安慰地拍了拍Blaise的胳膊，给了Draco一个“我懂”的眼神。

“嘿！他是在跟你约会，我只想和他睡！”Draco尖叫道。因为Luna显然知晓一切。

“你在说什么？”Hermione问。

Draco感激她没领会。一张办公室间的备忘录飘过来停在了她面前。他看着她浏览了那张纸，然后叹了口气。

“紧急业务。”她简洁地说，把一整个表格文件夹扔到他怀里，“这些是我们对等交换项目的申请表，Harry想要申请，因为Teddy快上霍格沃茨了，你能和他一起通读问题并确保他正确回答吗？如果申请因为Harry糟糕的文书工作被否决，Teddy会心碎的。”

“什么，Potter需要填100次相同的表格来保证正确？”Draco对她扔过来的一大沓纸比了个手势。

Hermione的眉毛拧成了一团。“什么？不！那些是让Harry给他的傲罗的，他提过他知道很多人有意申请。”

“很高兴听到我不必填100次相同的表格。”一道低沉的声音自他身后响起。

Draco羞耻于他差点从椅子上跳了起来。Hermione转过身在Weasley脸上啄了一下，离开了。Draco恶寒地打了个冷战。啊，Weasley。

“你对他们有意见？”Potter的语气稍显尖刻。

Draco摇了摇头。“不是那样，我从小时候就习惯了厌恶所有跟Weasley有关的事。这是一个Malfoy的特点。没有什么，呃……私人情感。”Well，在他的脑袋里，那听起来没那么无礼。Potter仍然皱着眉头。Draco试着再次解释。“我不讨厌Weasley！他对Hermione真的很好，令人惊讶地，所有那些他留给她的小纸条。如我所言，一代代Malfoy都习惯了反Weasley……但我会克服这个？”

显然这才是该说的话，因为Potter大笑起来，坐进了他旁边的椅子。Draco紧张地扫了一眼桌边的人。Weasley在烦Luna，“你怎么能让这个发生？他们会取而代之！”Pansy正对Longbottom暗送秋波，“这个案子怎么样？我很乐意听听发生了什么。”而Blaise只是握着Luna的手，看起来诡异地满足。

奇怪。

“碰到Potter们会让你条件反射气得浑身发颤？因为这就能解释我们在学校时你的敌意了。”Potter现在以一种友好的语气说，拆开了他的三明治包装。

“我很肯定Potter们现在回以一种完全不同的方式让我浑身发颤。”Draco假装腼腆地轻声说道，这样Pansy就听不到，不能取笑他了。不幸的是，Potter似乎没听见他说什么，因为他只是咬了一口他的三明治。Draco看着Potter咀嚼真的，真的，真的很慢。所以这就是Draco在五分钟跨度的时间里学到并保存在他Potter清单上的东西：Potter不擅长文书工作；Potter咀嚼真的很慢。

Draco抽出一张申请表，把它摆在Potter面前。

“我是奉命来确保你不会搞砸。”他解释道。Potter伸手进口袋里掏出了各种各样的物品。一张收据，一些硬糖，他的傲罗徽章（真的？他们让Potter随身携带一个徽章？），以及似乎是一张用红笔圈了电话号码、旁边潦草地写着“打给我”的名片。

……

……

……

Draco盯着那张名片。

Potter仍边在他的口袋里翻找边咒骂“见鬼我的铅笔在哪”，所以Draco礼貌地从他的口袋里掏出了一支铅笔，然后拿起了那张名片。

“这是什么？”Draco问，一分钟后意识到他的声音听起来冷若冰霜。

Pansy停下了她和Longbottom的闲聊，偏头看向Draco，可能将他冷酷的语气当做了什么不好的东西。Potter从Draco手里夺回了名片。

“噢，我忘了我有这个，我打算把它丢掉，没什么。”Potter紧张地说，迅速把它在掌心里揉成一团。Ron注意到了，并试图掰开Potter的拳头。

“Harry！你需要约会！甚至是Neville和我醉醺醺的时候都赞同他看起来真的很合适，你知道，为了得到某些精神食粮。不是你通常的类型，一个愚蠢的金发，但你还是应该打电话给他！”

所以有新的东西可以添加进这张Potter清单了。Potter有一个通常的类型。他通常的类型不是金发。他还不时得到电话号码。Draco感觉对他魁地奇计划的兴奋一落千丈，并确定Potter不及他最初想的一半辣。

“Ron，我说我不感兴趣。”Potter说。Weasley耸了耸肩，回到了他和Luna的对话中。

“那不是……我没到处乱搞男女关系，Malfoy。”

“当然。”Draco想着《预言家日报》的八卦板块和Potter对运动员的偏好，“当他们不是你的类型时。”

“不，那，我不玩one-night stand，那种东西，我约会。你知道，关系。”

“听着Potter，我不会跑去《预言家日报》那谈论你的sex life所以你不必假装你洁身自好。”

“我没觉得你会！我知道你不是那样的人。”Potter几乎像是被Draco说的话侮辱了。

“不错，因为我们在学校的时候我没向Rita Skeeter告发你和Hermione。”Draco记得他那个相当不择手段的计划。

“我知道你不再是那样的人了，Malfoy。”Potter开始辩解，直到他听见Draco的窃笑，“你在为此而笑吗？”

Draco忍俊不禁。“太有趣了，当那份你们两个家伙约会的报道刊登时你和Hermione如此恼怒，我绝佳的计划之一。”

令人惊讶的是，Potter也发出了一声轻笑。“Yeah，我们的确如此，不是吗？”哈，Draco不知道Potter还会自嘲。

“我没有假装道德，Malfoy，我只是在解释谣言是——”

“所以你从未到处乱搞男女关系？”Draco问。Potter咬牙切齿：“我不是说我以前没有，我是说我现在不再这么做了。”

哈，well，那把Draco无附加条件的one-night stand变得复杂了。因为Potter当然不会跟一个前食死徒约会。不是说Draco想跟Potter约会，因为Potter……Potter……令人恼火，确切来说。

等等，这能是Potter彻底断了他念想的方式吗？Draco用眼角余光盯着Potter。这是Potter以一种微妙的方式拒绝了Draco？等等，他在跟谁开玩笑。Potter是霍格沃茨毕业生中最不敏锐的人——每年Potter都会发现自己卷进了大麻烦就是个恰当的例子（Dumbledore教授总是用多得离谱的学院分奖励把他们从那些大麻烦中挖出来，不，Draco并未对此愤愤不平，一点都不，他、Pansy和Blaise不会花时间计划让其他学院因为Slytherins的所作所为陷入麻烦）。所以Draco决定只看Potter的话的表面意思。那意味着Draco不得不改变Potter的心意让他成为一个例外。

Draco喜欢成为一个例外。

因此，他选择无视了Potter成为一个洁身自好的人的言论。同时，他们得填完这张申请表。

“Potter，我会提问并帮你写好，如果我没记错你学校里的书写，你肯定会因为你鸡爪子一样的字迹被否决的。”

“不错，OK。”

“名字？”

……

……

……

“Harry Potter。”

“不，Potter，全名。”

“Harry James Potter。”

……

……

……

“下一个问题是什么，Malfoy？”Potter端起了他的玻璃杯。

“其他重要之人的名字？”

Potter把他嘴里的水喷了出来。


	4. 午餐

在前十分钟内，Draco知道了很多Potter的信息，有用的信息，在很多其他乏味的信息中。不是他在霍格沃茨随意听到的逸闻——比如Potter会在晚餐前吃些甜点（Draco总想尝试，但明白如果他的母亲听说他忽视了得体的晚餐规矩，她会羞耻而死的），如果有他不认识的人在图书馆坐到他旁边会抱臂在胸前（Draco有一次在图书馆里坐到了Potter旁边，得到了墨水溅到他脸上的独一无二的反应），如果教授们问了一个他不知道答案的问题会咬他的嘴唇（Draco一直期盼着Potter会因为随后的不安扭动被叫起来回答出愚蠢且非常错误的答案），在他沮丧的日子里晚上熬夜偷偷溜出去练习魁地奇（Draco得为Potter的很多次熬夜飞行负责，他很开心地记得意外偷听到两三次Potter在黑暗中骂他）。

现在Draco知道了有关Potter生活的重要信息，尤其因为他偷偷插了两三个他自己的额外问题。

另一个重要的问题真的也在上面。回答，单身（告诉自己：yes！）

其他的重要事实如下：Potter住在格里莫广场12号；Potter担任傲罗司司长；Potter在午夜前上床睡觉；Potter早上7点醒来；Potter和Andromeda Tonks共享Teddy的抚养权。Draco确保证实如果他们被对等交换计划选中，他们整个暑假都有空在一块，然后潦草地把这点写在了申请表上。

“他是你的表侄，你知道。”Potter说，“你母亲来拜访过我们，有时是Dromeda和Teddy，我注意到你没跟她一起过来。”

没问出的问题在空气中徘徊不去。为什么不？

说真的，Draco没有一个好的理由，他的很多理由微不足道。在他回到英格兰的那年，他的母亲确实不时邀请他去看看他的Andromeda姨妈和Teddy，但Draco总是编出各种忙于工作的借口。一方面，他知道Teddy之前都跟Potter待在一起，直到最近，Draco曾像躲避瘟疫一样躲避Potter。另一方面，Draco并不享受待在孩子们附近，也不喜欢他们爱抓东西、脏兮兮的小手。他尤其讨厌天真却追根究底的问题。如果Teddy问他是否认识他的父母他该如何回应？当你父亲是一名教授时我侮辱并一贯对他不敬，我不了解关于你母亲的任何事除了我最喜欢的姨妈杀了她。

大多数人认为Bellatrix疯狂、嗜血、残忍，将她视作彻头彻尾的邪恶。

都是真的。

但Draco还记得小时候他的Bella姨妈跟他在庄园的树篱里玩捉迷藏，并教他如何把一个锁腿咒甩到她身上。黑魔法扭曲了她，直到她除了她的纯血骄傲几乎无法辨认，但Draco仍然挣扎着忘却Bella姨妈更温暖的一面。即使到了最后，当她大笑着折磨麻瓜，把她的灵魂卖给黑魔王时，她也会在威胁地大步走过Draco身边时伸手抓住他的手。保持坚强。

他没去过她的墓地。

他还没去过任何人的墓地。他没去过Lupin教授的。他没去过Nymphadora的。Draco知道直到他去了他才能与他们的儿子见面。

Draco吞咽了一下，意识到Potter正耐心地等待着什么，一个解释？令人不安的是，这个成熟版本的Potter能只是冷静地坐在Draco身边，一言不发。不论Potter何时在他身边，Draco的神经总是绷得很紧。

“我得先去看看他的父母。”Draco最终说出了这句话，低头盯着表格。

“哦。”Potter说，一分钟后，“你想我跟你一起去吗？”

“不，我还没准备好。”Draco匆忙道，清了清嗓子。看在Merlin的份上，什么让他把他灵魂的一部分暴露给了Potter？现在Potter咬着嘴唇，就像他过去在学校时做的那样。

“当你准备好时我可以——”Potter开口了。

“你能向一个麻瓜种介绍什么巫师运动？”Draco打断了他，直直望向Potter的眼睛以传达一个信息，我不想谈论这个。

令人惊讶地，Potter似乎接收到了，且毫不犹豫地回答了“魁地奇”。

Draco知道Potter在没有参加傲罗队练习的情况下打即兴的魁地奇比赛。Potter还知道对角巷的来龙去脉，可以帮助麻瓜种买学校物品。Draco警告他Weasley笑话商店不是一个推荐商店，但这令人惊讶地为他从Potter那赚来了一个愉悦的笑容。

当Potter承认他不知道多少除那以外的巫师文化，他看起来很失望，所以Draco向他再次保证Andromeda比项目标准要更知识渊博，把表格递给他，告诉他Andromeda也需要填一张。

接着，Draco了解到Potter对麻瓜事物感到自在并准确说明了橡皮鸭的定义，一个孩子们基本会在洗澡时用的玩具。Draco还了解到——Potter喜欢麻瓜着装（提醒自己：让Pansy给他弄一套新行头），每个工作日都锻炼，喜欢披萨但不像Draco那样讨厌“蔬菜”，如果他没有一个紧迫的傲罗案子周末就有空，但通常把那段时间花在跟Teddy或Hermione、Ron待在一起——然后Potter露出了怀疑的神色。

“上面真的有那个问题？”Potter问，开始看Draco让他给Andromeda的表格。Fuck。

“申请填写到此为止！”Draco宣布，令人感激地，这阻止了Potter继续检查表格。

如果Draco真的要在他没喝醉时拥抱某人，他会拥抱Hermione。这张表格上的一些东西有助于“钻进Potter傲罗司司长裤子”项目。再说一遍，这可能不是Hermione把任务交给Draco时的意图。

“谢谢你帮了我……Draco。”Potter用了他的教名。

“Malfoy。”

“什么？”

“Malfoy。”Draco重复道，“你总是叫我Malfoy，我们称呼彼此Malfoy和Potter。”

“噢。”Potter说，“我们能用教名称呼吗？用姓很奇怪，让我想起我们还在学校的时候。我用姓称呼的只有我的傲罗，你知道，比如傲罗Weasley。”

Draco习惯性地因为Weasley这个词冷笑起来，忘了Hermione说过Potter问他是不是过敏。Potter大笑起来。

“你真的是条件反射，Draco！”

Draco抽了抽鼻子。“只在我猝不及防的时候，Harry。”

Potter，不，Harry，对他回以咧嘴一笑。Draco按捺自己不要脸红，开始整理他的东西，回顾他所有的Potter新信息来分析什么会是有用的，买更多麻瓜衣服，在第一场比赛前更多练习魁地奇。这是Potter的声音突然插了进来。

“——还要填写什么来匹配他们。”

“什么？”Draco意识到今天他和Potter对彼此说过太多“什么”了。所以他们的沟通技巧不太好，但不成问题。Draco当然不打算在做爱时跟Potter说话，不是在他们的嘴有好得多的用处时。他花了很大力气才没更进一步地钻研那个想法，旋即他意识到Potter正期待地看着他。

Oops。

“什么？”Draco假笑着，又说了一遍，“我被你的裤子分神了。”

Potter低头望向他的裤子。“我的裤子有什么问题？”

“没什么。”Draco说，“我喜欢它，你的腿包裹在里面看起来不错，仅此而已。”

“仅此而已。”Potter重复道，旋即咕哝了些Draco没太听清的话。Draco摆出他最无辜也最迷人的微笑，想知道是否，希望，这是Potter会上钩的时刻。毕竟现在他们有一个互称教名的基础了。而Potter，不，Harry有一双真的非常肌肉流畅的大腿。Draco差点又偷偷瞟了一眼，但Harry发出了一声古怪的半是咕哝半是轻叹的声音，吓得Draco跟他对上了视线。

他真的有一双真的、真的很清澈的绿眼睛，Draco终于明白为什么所有那些愚蠢的家长里短总是跟Harry Potter的眼睛有关，尤其是在他陷入Harry Potter真的、真的很清澈的绿眼睛里的那一秒，他的词汇量瞬间暴跌。

“在你注视我的裤子的时候，我说Teddy真的是个好动的孩子，而我感觉他应该跟某个也很活泼的孩子配对，他喜欢外出，所以如果你会得到他监护人的所有信息，不应该也有什么给孩子填的吗？”

这，令人感激地，让Draco从他陷进的小小恍惚中清醒过来了。Harry不仅肉体上非常、非常有吸引力，清澈的绿眼睛，迷人的微笑，宽阔的肩膀，轮廓分明的手臂和肌肉流畅的大腿，他还很聪明。回想起来，这似乎相当明显。对等交换无疑也该通过兴趣配对——除了Draco、Hermione、他们的任何一个员工都没想过这点。当然，把某个喜欢魁地奇的人（Ron）和某个喜欢书的人（Hermione）混在一块也许会为双方开拓视野，但作为11岁的孩子，这无疑会导致怨恨或不适。

“我知道重点在于让孩子们融入麻瓜和巫师文化——但和他们的父母一起做同样的事不是更酷吗？我感觉父母们有很大的潜力从对方身上学习，这能成为一个解决部分战后依然延续的偏见和恐惧的机会。这个项目似乎是一个同时联系麻瓜和巫师家庭的很好的接入点。”Harry补充道，期待地看着Draco。

Draco感觉他的心脏跳得有点重了。巧妙，绝对巧妙，巧妙到Hermione会对她自己没想出来震惊不已。所以Harry能提供有用的想法。所以什么。所以什么？Harry知道“偏见”和“延续”之类的词汇，还有“接入点”。Harry很聪明，比Draco想的要聪明。再说一遍，回想起来，这本该相当明显。Blaise和Pansy当然暗示过了。傲罗司司长，Harry是傲罗司司长。没有一些智慧的话，你无法成功当上傲罗司司长，DMLE（魔法法律执行司）最强势力的指挥官。Draco感觉他的心脏跳得愈重愈快。Fuck。仅仅身体上被Harry Potter吸引是一回事，真的喜欢他又是另一回事。

“那是个……好主意。”Draco有点情绪失控，“我是说好的我们肯定会基于兴趣匹配孩子，但我们当然应该直到批准家长的申请才得到孩子的信息，因为让一个孩子兴奋地填完表，我们却由于家长没有足够的时间或不太适合项目拒绝他们不是会给他们造成巨大打击吗？我们得想出一个算法，像是那个Goldilocks喝汤和睡在床上的麻瓜故事，因为我们不想他们太过相似以至于导致太多竞争，但如果他们不喜欢任何相同的事情他们整个夏天都会痛苦的。Hermione和我很快会给孩子们制定某种度量标准，也许我们能根据我们的目的调整其中一条兼容咒语，但当然只在家长的申请被批准后。”Merlin，Draco语无伦次，重复了他自己说过的话。Draco好多年没语无伦次过了。

“不错，当然。”Harry似乎没注意到Draco的惊慌失措，“你说了Goldilocks？”

“是的，你是对的，我不敢相信Hermione和我进一步想到如此之大的潜力还包括了父母，这可能成为一个庞大的项目。那种我们两个部门都能操办多年的长期基础项目。在两个方面上——孩子和他们的父母——致力于保护巫师文化和麻瓜关系。如果我们建立起这个项目并在接下来几年运行它，Hermione会晋升的，她会接受因为她最终会感觉她能离开她的部门，因为它有了一个只需维持而非更多创新的项目。她会晋升成为魔法部部长，我们就不能继续吃工作午餐因为她会特别忙于管理整个魔法部。”

“所以这是一个好主意。”Harry似乎仍未注意到Draco的惊慌失措。

“不，这不是一个好主意。这就是那个主意。”Draco气呼呼地说，突然不可理喻地恼火Harry想出了那个主意，以及他和Hermione新建立的友谊结束在即。

“我不认为她会忙到不能跟你共进工作午餐，她总说她有多享受和你一起工作，你在食物上有多好的品味。”Harry说，“老实说，这让Ron非常嫉妒，直到她说你是她总想要却从未拥有的最好的天才gay友。”

这让Draco感到温暖而愉悦，平复了他快速爬升的歇斯底里的心情。

Harry逸出一声轻笑。“Ron和我听到你是gay简直如释重负。”

突然周围一阵骚动，因为自助餐厅开始清空了。Draco没意识到他们整个午餐时间都在说话。事实上，他甚至没听到Blaise或Pansy离开，但他们肯定走了，因为除了他和Harry以外的桌子都空无一人。

“虽然我说Hermione可能会总有时间跟你吃午餐，但如果她成了魔法部部长她可能会忙到没法每天跟你吃午餐，所以我们可以共进午餐吗？”Harry问，对Draco微笑起来，“今天很有趣，你想再跟我共进午餐吗？”

Draco的心跳快了一拍。Harry Potter在邀请他出去吗？为了一个午餐约会？

“明天？”Draco能听到血液冲上他的耳朵，希望他没有整个人红透了。

Harry皱了皱眉，Draco的心沉了下去。“明天我有一场魁地奇比赛，星期一怎么样？”Harry主动提议，“我是领导所以我能有一段很长的午餐休息时间，顺便去你的办公室接你？”

噢，没错。明天是魁地奇比赛，傲罗VS.辩护律师。但他没提星期六和星期天，所以不是一个周末约会。不是一个约会，只是一次工作午餐，只是同事在他们星期一的午餐休息期间共进午餐。没错。Draco试图告诉他自己他没有失望，不管怎样他没期待过Harry会邀请他出去约会。

Draco让自己镇静下来，表现得专业一些。“我们就在自助餐厅见面好了。我会告诉Hermione我们的谈话，并想出一些如何匹配孩子们的方法，由你来运行——你可能最懂这些，因为你在抚养Teddy。带Andromeda的神情来，我应该也能完成你们所有的文书工作。”

Harry的微笑褪去了一点。“我以为我们能去你喜欢的那些餐厅之一？Hermione说你有一个最喜欢的法国餐厅？”

Draco清楚他在说哪个地方。Pierre Victoire。只要幻影移形到牛津再回来，很快。他试着不要在意Harry知道他最喜欢的餐厅。

“Okay，我会让他们知道我们需要三个人的席位而不是两个人。Hermione会想让我们向你请教下你关于家长那部分的主意，所以你应该也做些准备工作。”Draco说，“因为那是麻瓜餐厅所以到时你得先换衣服。”

“三个人？”Harry皱了皱眉。啊，Draco希望避免这个的。

“Fine，我会预定四个人的席位，Weasley也可以来。”Draco咕哝道，“但告诉他，他需要学会使用叉子的正确次序，如果他让我在我最喜欢的侍者面前丢脸我会杀了他的。”

Harry似乎仔细考虑了一下，旋即叹了口气，点点头。“Okay，我猜……我们四个人能在星期一共进午餐。”

Draco把那一大沓申请表推给Harry，收好了他剩下的东西。

“别忘了把这些给你对项目有兴趣的傲罗。”Draco说，“再见。”他试图表现随意地补了一句。

“星期一见！”Harry兴奋地说。

第一，Harry似乎对去Pierre Victoire诡异地激动，也许Hermione夸大了那家餐厅。第二，Harry似乎不知道Draco会在辩护律师那边跟他对决。

“是明天。”Draco纠正道。

Harry的嘴角愈发上扬。“你会来看我比赛？”

这次Draco没费心纠正他，而是淘气地微笑起来。“当然。”


	5. 比赛+酒吧之夜

辩护律师队非常糟糕。幸运的是，这意味着Draco很容易被接受当一名追球手。虽然他在霍格沃茨作为一名找球手表现相当不错，因为这只需要短暂的敏捷和高高悬在其余所有人头上寻找一个小金球，但Draco不可能想又跟Potter针锋相对。根据他们的霍格沃茨记录，他是0比6，再输一次不会给Potter留下丝毫印象。守门员根本谈不上，Draco当然不想因为放进鬼飞球十万次被指责，鉴于Draco至今从未当过守门员，这当然会发生。击球手也不行。多年的学术工作和对除绕法国公园轻松散步外的运动毫无兴趣意味着他没有身体上的力量拿起一根20磅的木棒把游走球打向任何人。

所以就是追球手了。辩护律师队事实上完全没抱希望。Marcus在霍格沃茨显然是个追球手，当然是在Draco之后的几年。有一个狼人联络员当了击球手，器宇轩昂。他们的找球手是一位在魔法生物司工作的苗条女性，她曾为Beauxbatons效力。但其他每个人在这儿只是为了玩得开心。

可能还有对仪表堂堂的傲罗队眉目传情。

如果Draco手里有球他就不会很糟，他仍然知道如何闪避和绕过球手。问题是他的手和眼睛不太协调。作为找球手他只需要追逐并伸手抓住什么。相当讽刺的事，作为追球手他得抓住鬼飞球。他不擅长抓住鬼飞球，以及对时机的把握。Marcus试图向他展示，很多、很多次。Draco依然10次有9次没抓住球。

显然傲罗队决定在正式比赛前来场热身赛。Draco知道这个是因为Pansy，那个叛徒，顺路来了他的公寓告诉他她会早早就去，坐在傲罗队那边为Neville加油。

“我也会给你助威！”她说。Blaise跟她一起，在他们转身离开时拍了拍Draco的背。“祝你好运Draco，尽量别从你的扫帚上掉下来。”他热心地建议。

说真的，Draco有点紧张。自从，well，霍格沃茨以来他就没打过一场魁地奇比赛。他只是在过去的两个星期里刚刚捡起了他的飞行技巧。Blaise是在开玩笑，但Draco真的有点担心他可能会从扫帚上掉下来。也许Harry会抓住我。这是个不错的想法，直到Draco觉得这尴尬到甚至不该仔细琢磨。尤其是因为他很多年前已经紧紧追着Harry不放。

他们的队伍在储物柜间碰面，除此之外还有一场完全不振奋人心的赛前动员。“我们只要玩得开心，在下周的比赛前尽量别输得太惨或受伤就好了。”

Hermione在他们列队走上球场时突然出现了。“Draco！你要参加比赛？为什么你没告诉我？”她给了他一个温暖的拥抱，“祝你好运！Harry说你会来看，所以我四下找你，直到Pansy告诉我你真的参加了比赛。”

“这是最后一分钟决定的。”Draco很开心Harry向Hermione提到了他。

“既然你参加比赛，我会为我们队加油，尽管Ron可能会大发脾气。也许他甚至会拦不下几次鬼飞球。”Hermione淘气地说，“你们这群家伙应该一开始就强势出击，我肯定我能让Ron从他的比赛中分神一会儿，如果我真的很大声地为你们这群家伙加油。”

辩护律师队和善地轻笑起来。Marcus同意道：“终于能从他们手中抢下比分，太好了。”

Hermione把拳头举向空中。“指望我吧！”Draco微笑起来。她太Slytherin了。

Hermione离开了，然后辩护律师队踏进了明媚的阳光之中。Draco看到傲罗队已经找好了他们的位置，但他没看到Harry。可能比他队里的其他人飞得高了些。

“DRACO？”

啊，是Harry。

“MALFOY?”

啊，是Weasley。

Draco骑上他的扫帚，朝他们轻轻摆了摆手，来到了中心附近与一名他不认识的傲罗相对的位置上。Harry降低着高度直到他们肩并肩。

“你参加比赛？我不知道你会参加比赛。Hermione说你真的不打魁地奇。”Harry说，同时他剩下的队员都在喊他。

“Harry你在干什么？回到你的位置！”

“Harry你站错边了！”

“Harry把他从扫帚上撞下来！”这是Weasley。

“Ron闭嘴！”这是Hermione。

“我真的不太打魁地奇，但我，呃，决定试一试。”Draco试图不去欣赏魁地奇皮革装备在所有正确的地方包裹着Harry的方式。

“就像以前一样，祝你好运！”Harry友好地说，飞回了他的位置。

傲罗队正怀疑地看着他，尤其因为Weasley大声地列举了他过去在霍格沃茨时所有的魁地奇罪行。“在他周围要小心，他一直鬼鬼祟祟又作弊。注意他，他飞得真的很快。他总是佯装离开，然后在你意识到之前冲到你下面把你撞下扫帚。”

Marcus飞高到他身边。“你当时似乎很有名声，呃，Draco。”

Draco瞪了他一眼。“你是说以前我真的玩魁地奇的时候，你见过我打球，已经过去很多年了，我做不到半数他认为我会做的事。”

Marcus耸了耸肩。“他们还不知道。跟我换位……为什么你不在中央开始？”

Draco的出现扰乱了傲罗队的中央找球手，恰好能让Draco去抓掷起的鬼飞球。

这本该是一个简单的接球，球只是直线上升，现在正直线下降。这是Draco在练习中少有的能接到的球之一。

所以Draco确实接到了球，暂时地。

然后她从他手里滑掉了，砸中了他的扫帚前端，翻滚着坠下球场。老实说，Draco惊诧到他甚至无法对自己掉了球做出反应，当两支队伍的队员掠过他从下面去抓球时。

“NICE！”Draco听到Blaise的喊声从看台上传来。

无视了有幼稚的家伙们在看的事实，Draco转身飞远。

傲罗队得分。再次得分。再次得分。在Draco超过两次没抓到鬼飞球后，傲罗队不再把太多的注意力放到他身上。

“你太差了Draco！”Weasley喊道。

Harry偶尔从他身边飞过，露齿而笑。“开心吗，Malfoy？”这相当迷人，事实上，因为他的眼中没有丝毫恶意，只有一闪而过的笑意和轻快的揶揄。Draco不像成为辩护律师队最差的选手，尤其在他最初的目的是让自己在Harry眼里至少有点运动型样子的前提下，所以Draco决定更努力些尝试。辩护律师队艰难地尽可能多地让鬼飞球属于自己这方。所以在傲罗队第四次得分后，Draco飞到Marcus身边，示意他把球给他。Draco牢牢把球夹在他的臂弯里，不再依靠他滑溜溜的双手，旋即快速飞向场地的另一边。

傲罗队猝不及防，很慢才意识到他正试图做什么，进球而不是经过，以及他在冲向Ron的整条路上都能不受太多阻力。

“DRACO你能做到！扔进中间的箍，RON最可能接不住！”Hermione站在看台上尖叫道。Weasley的脸涨得通红，而Draco看见他渐渐向中间的箍移动。Draco把球扔向右边的箍。

球进了。

Draco对Weasley扯出一个假笑。“祝你下次更加好运！”

这是第一次辩护律师队在对阵傲罗队时得分。Marcus接到了球，又一次，Hermione为她的丈夫喝倒彩。“MARCUS你可以做到！上啊辩护律师队！傲罗队太差了！”Weasley晃了一下，没拦住球。辩护律师队再次得分。Draco能听到Harry的笑声从他们上空传来，他抬头瞥了一眼，正对上Harry的目光。

“你唆使她这么做的？她从未给Ron喝倒彩。他可能要发疯了。”Harry懒洋洋地绕着Draco的脑袋飞行。

Draco摇摇头，他欣赏那个观点。“她自己做的决定，可能暗自想那么做好几年了。”

Harry大笑起来，双手扒过他黑色的头发。当Harry飞到他身边时，Draco抵抗着伸手也去摸摸他头发的冲动。“我最好赶紧抓到金探子，以这种速度你们这群家伙也许真的能追上来。”Harry离开了，再次绕整个魁地奇球场飞了一圈。Draco看着Harry的背影，欣赏着他的身形。Harry飞得毫不费力，像是他生来便是为了飞行。他在急转弯或突然升空、俯冲飞向一闪而过的金色光芒时毫不犹豫。当他们在地上时，Harry的身形相当健硕，但在空中时，黄金男孩事实上看起来很优雅。

Harry整个下午也对他很好。除了问Draco玩得开不开心，有时Harry还会飞到他身边问他还好吗。

“你在很用力地夹紧你的扫帚，你还好吗？”

“你差点撞倒了那根柱子上，你还好吗？”

基于那些问题被问出来的方式，Draco本可能会被冒犯到，但Harry听起来真的很担心。

比赛又持续了一个小时，而辩护律师队没再得分。傲罗队轻而易举地得分，但似乎没人感到沮丧或求胜心切。Draco承认他有点享受这场比赛了，尽管他再抓到一次鬼飞球的企图第七次失败了。Longbottom飞得离他很近，抓住了Draco不可避免错过的鬼飞球。

“我累了。”最后Draco咕哝道，“为什么还没一个找球手抓住金探子？”

Longbottom离他足够近能听见他说了什么，并决定向整个场地宣布这个：“Malfoy累了，想知道为什么找球手还没抓住金探子，你听到了吗Harry？”

Malfoy脸红了。他并非意在冒犯Harry，尤其看在他整个下午都对他很好的份上。

“闭嘴Neviile。”Harry升空了。显然Neville恰当地刺激了他，因为比赛在大概5分钟内结束了。Harry抓到了金探子，傲罗队胜利，不出所料。

当辩护律师队一同走回他们的储物柜间的时候，许多队员把他们的胳膊挂到Draco的肩上，亲切地拍着他的背。

“今天的比赛很好！你的进球太棒了。”

“别担心没抓住球，你在分散Harry的注意力上干得该死的漂亮。”

“不论你什么时候去追球，Harry都会停下来看。”

“我发誓最后每个人都屏息看你最后能否抓住鬼飞球，做得不错Malfoy。”

Draco有点尴尬他不存在的追球手技巧吸引了如此多的关注，不过他很高兴听到Harry至少偶尔会看他比赛。Draco的肌肉酸痛不已，所以他决定洗一个非常久的热水澡——但当他的思绪开始危险地转向今天飞行的Harry时迅速调成了冷水。他边走出储物柜间边还在用毛巾擦干他的头发，旋即看到他的朋友们坐在出口外边。

他们在等他？Draco突然心中一暖；尽管他刚刚才结束冷水浴。Blaise和Luna脑袋凑在一块，低头看着草地上她指的东西。Longbottom在嘲笑Pansy在说的什么。提醒自己：需要从Pansy那得知发生了什么的最新消息。Hermione坐在草地上，注视Harry和Weasley把一个鬼飞球抛来抛去。

他们两个怎么还有那么多精力？

Harry先看到了他，将鬼飞球危险地快速投向Weasley的脑袋，旋即慢步跑了过来。“你在这，我差点要进去看看什么让你在里面待了这么久！”

Draco为他不洗热水澡并让思绪漫游的决定大大地松了口气。Harry本可能中途进来找他，well……Draco感觉自己脸红了，赶紧把脑海里的想法甩掉。

“哦，抱歉。我不知道你们这群家伙在等我，我只是……”Draco对他的头发比了个手势，真的不确定他在试图编造哪种借口。

Harry伸出手，拨开了Draco仍然潮湿的一缕头发。“我们当然在等你，我们赛后要去酒吧，你会来，对吗？”

Harry刚刚拨开了Draco的头发。

Draco看到Weasley开始走近他们，但Hermione扳着她的丈夫转了个身，把他推向街对面特定的幻影移形点。

“Draco来了，伙计们，我们走。”Hermione叫道。所有人起身便走，Draco小心地打量着他脚边沉重的背包。他正要把它举到肩上，但Harry从他手里拿走了包甩到了自己肩上，和他的包挂在一块。

“我拿着它。”Harry说，“走吧。”

“那——我可以把它缩小自己带着。”Draco开口道。但Harry摇了摇头，“呐，那就是我们巫师一直丢东西的原因，有时用麻瓜的方式做事会更好。”Draco望向背着他的包的Harry。“Ok。”

因为Harry在他们到达酒吧时仍背着他的包，当Harry在一张桌子旁找了个位置坐下时，Draco决定坐到他而不是Hermione身边不奇怪，后者坐在他对面、Weasley旁边。不幸的是，这意味着无论他什么时候跟Hermione说话，他也不得不忍耐看见Weasley愚蠢的脸。但坐在Potter身边是值得的，可能。

Pansy一屁股坐进了Draco身边的位置，拉着Longbottom在她身边坐下。Longbottom满脸通红，当Draco正要问怎么回事时，Pansy戳了戳他的腰侧，用下巴指了指Harry，耳语道：“计划进展顺利，嗯？”

令人感激地，Harry被其他一些使劲凑过来祝贺他抓住金探子的粉丝分散了注意力，没有听到。

不幸的是，Hermione听到了。

“什么计划？”她倾身向前。

呃，噢。

Pansy真的指了指Draco，做了个食指穿进另一只手比出的洞的下流手势，然后指了指Harry。Draco试图阻止她，但Pansy轻而易举地挡开了他。Draco从未这么丢脸过，他知道他整个人都红透了。Hermione的眼睛难以置信地愈瞪愈大。

“噢，”Hermione用手捂住了嘴，“Oh my god，不可能。”

她愤怒了？她气疯了？她尴尬了？她——

Hermione久久地看了他一眼，旋即摆出了她那种Draco认出是“我下定决心了”的表情。

Hermione朝他竖起了大拇指，Pansy热情地拐了他一肘子。

“祝你好运。不是说你需要好运。”Hermione说。那是什么意思？

当Draco脸上红晕未褪，震惊于Hermione刚刚知道了他对Harry Potter的迷恋并鼓励了他，Harry恰好把他的注意力放回了Draco身上。

Well，Harry把他的手放在了Draco的额头上。Harry在触摸我的脸？

“你看起来不太好，你还好吗？”Harry问。

“我很好！”Draco歇斯底里地喊着，猛地退开了，“各位想喝什么，我买单！”

整个桌子都欢呼起来，Draco从他的座位上爬起来去点第一轮酒。在他回来时，他稍稍冷静了一点，能不手抖地把Harry的啤酒递给他。

然后他们聊天。他们说得太久了，周围的声音越来越吵。Pansy可能已经在喝她的第四或第五杯酒，而他们俩第一杯都还没喝完。他们谈了战后的事，他们谈了Harry加入傲罗的原因，他们谈了Draco在法国的时光。他们谈了Andromeda和Teddy，他们谈了格里莫广场。他们谈了Draco麻瓜、巫师混居的公寓，当一个醉得厉害的Marcus摇摇晃晃地走到他们之间时，Draco正要告诉他自己考虑弄到一只猫头鹰。

“Draco！我们去跳舞吧！”Marcus打断了他们。

Draco喜欢跳舞，但他不喜欢Marcus，至少不是那种喜欢。Draco瞄了一眼Harry，后者正以一种相当平静的表情看着Marcus。Marcus是有吸引力的，无可否认，而Draco曾在他们第一次见面时临时无恶意地跟他调情。自他们更密切地一起工作以来，Draco开始表现得更专业，因为他本来算是他的上司。Marcus之前从未表现他有兴趣，Draco最近也没多在意他，尤其自从Draco开始注意到Harry。老实说，几乎所有人与Harry对比都会黯然失色。

“呃，我因为比赛有点累了。”Draco谨慎地向后退了一点。

Marcus倾身向前，拽了拽Draco现在已经干了的头发。发丝尾端微微上翘，Marcus评论到：“漂亮。”

这是一个发自内心的赞美，所以Draco忍不住稍微脸红了，但Draco依旧小心翼翼地告诉Marcus他不感兴趣——不像冒犯他现在带着非常强烈的火焰威士忌味道的同事。出乎意料地，Marcus弯下身像要吻他，Draco整个人顿时僵住了。Harry伸手把Marcus向后一推，从他身上迅速传出一丝魔法的震颤。Marcus的双手突然揉起他的太阳穴，眼睛眨了眨，其中的醉意褪去了。

当Draco意识到刚刚发生了什么时，他有点摸不着头脑。Harry刚刚施了个魔咒？他望向Harry的双手，没看到魔杖，然后把视线放回Marcus身上，后者正诅咒他的头痛。

Harry刚刚施了一个无杖的清醒咒？

“我想你也许喝太多了。”Harry绷得紧紧地对Marcus说。

Marcus抬起头，在他似乎记起前几分钟的事时瞪大了眼睛。“Shit，yeah。抱歉Draco，我没打算这么做，我知道我们不像那样。”Marcus结结巴巴地说，“今天我高兴过头，我刚刚忘乎所以了。”

“没有伤害，不算犯规。”Draco试着随意说道，想起了赛后的储物柜间谈话。Marcus对他尤为毛手毛脚，但Draco没考虑说什么，只把那当成典型的队友情谊不予理会。但他能明白为什么Marcus今晚可能认为Draco会有兴趣。

Marcus给了他一个羞怯的笑容。“我们和好了，对吗，boss？”

Draco点了点头，很高兴两人的边界被重新建立了。Marcus给了Harry一个尴尬的颔首，旋即转身融入了他们身后的人群里。

“你没被他气疯？”Harry问。

Draco摇了摇头。“我认为他也许误解了什么，早些时候，所以这不完全是他的错。”

“发生了什么？”

“没什么，只是比赛后一些友好的玩笑，我以为那只是队友情谊之类的。”Draco紧张地把他剩下的第一杯酒一饮而尽。

Harry看起来陷入了沉思。

“这算那个吗？”Harry最终问道。Draco真的不明白他在问什么，并决定只是低头盯着他的空玻璃杯。

也许是时候喝醉了。

“Draco，我是认真的。现在。我是不是也误解了这个，”Harry在他们之间比了个手势，“或这对你来说只是队友情谊？”

Draco花了一分钟消化他的话。不可能。这是Harry在暗示他对Draco有兴趣？Draco想起Hermione早先说过的话，“不是说你需要好运”，顿时信心倍增。

“如果你在问我是否会让你问我，答案是，我会。”Draco有点紧张地说。Harry的眼睛瞪大了，他清了清喉咙。

“我认为我们应该先来一次真正的约会。”Harry说，旋即稍显阴郁地补了一句，“今天不算因为因为有别人试图先亲你”，又道，“星期一不算因为你一同邀请了Hermione和Ron。”

哦。哦——所以Harry当时是在邀请他出去来一次午餐约会。现在Draco确定Harry Potter确实在考虑亲吻他，可能还有跟他约会，但他没说今晚会吻他，well，他有点生气。

“不错，你没有那么被我吸引因为我今天魁地奇打得很烂。”Draco叹了口气。

Harry气急败坏地说：“那——什么，那甚至根本不是真的。”

“我知道你和职业运动员有一腿，我记得Weasley说过。还有你特别不喜欢金发。”Draco捻起几缕头发端详，“我会不得不把我的头发染成棕色来让你吻我吗？因为我绝对拒绝。”

“不！我爱你的头发！那些没有一个是事实。”Harry语气坚决，“别听Ron说的任何东西，自从我第一次告诉他我是gay，他对我的类型就抱有非常不正确的概念。他没试图表现无礼之类的，却问我是否觉得他很有吸引力，也许我拒绝回答太多次了，然后他以为我是在暗示他真的很丑，所以我不得不撒谎，说他仅仅不是我的类型，因为我不想伤害他的感情。”

Draco思索片刻，将之与他了解的Weasley的一切做了对比，旋即意识到他说得很有道理。愚蠢的Weasley。

“所以我们今天不会接吻？”Draco有点失望。

Harry向来明亮的绿眼睛暗了下来。“呃——”

“因为我不了解你，但我一整天都想着亲吻你。你飞来飞去像是你拥有整个场地的样子相当容易令人分心。”

“我容易令人分心？你今天飞得糟糕透顶，我真的半场比赛都以为你要从你的扫帚上掉下来了。”

“所以我是对的，我们今天不会接吻因为我魁地奇打得很烂。”Draco得意扬扬。

“你刚刚听到我说什么了吗？我说你也让我分心了。”Harry有点恼火地说。

“噢，是以一种好的方式让你分心了？”Draco揶揄道，确定打趣Harry相当有意思。

Harry对他怒目而视。“如果我没法专注于比赛因为我一直想着你是一种好的让我分心的方式，答案就是对，以一种好的方式。”

这无疑让Draco感觉晕乎乎的。所以他顺从他的内心，迅速且单纯地啄了一下Harry十分诱人的唇瓣。谁说他得干等Harry决定他们什么时候第一次接吻？Draco向来随心所欲。

Draco正要退开，却感觉Harry的手圈住了他的腰，把他固定在原地。Harry不再微笑了。若有什么不同，那就是他无疑对他心火暗燃。Harry的嘴唇紧紧抿成了一条非常细的线。Draco感觉他的心脏贴着他的肋骨怦怦狂跳，像是要撞破他的胸腔。Fuck，Harry的眼神太浓烈了。

“我认为我们应该呼吸一些空气，”Harry终于开口，“到外面。”Draco点了点头，Harry毫不费力地拖着他站了起来。

在他领着他们穿过人群走向出口时，Harry的手指松松地缠绕着Draco的手腕。当Draco感受到Harry粗糙的指尖划过他手背时，他知道这是一个托词。跟我一起来，但前提是你愿意。噢，Draco当然愿意，Draco真的愿意。他们俩都不能把这记在醉酒的头上。他们会整晚都在一起，即使他们俩都只喝了一杯。

当他们跌跌撞撞地走出酒吧时，外面已是黑夜笼罩，而Harry瞟了他一眼，旋即把Draco压在了酒吧的砖墙上。Draco立刻把他的手指缠进了Harry的头发。整场比赛他都想用双手抚摸过Harry的头发。尽管看起来凌乱不堪，他的头发事实上非常柔滑，很容易从Draco指间溜走。Harry在吻，不，啃咬他的脖子。Harry肌肉发达的躯干紧紧压着Draco的身体，牢牢地把他困在墙上。

当Harry温柔地啃咬他的锁骨时，Draco逸出了一声呻吟，感觉他下面的双腿越来越软。他的腿，已经在整场比赛中因为夹紧扫帚疲惫不堪，现在更是在Harry开始向上移动他的亲吻，愈发靠近Draco的嘴唇时迅速失去了所有力气。Draco迫切地期待他的嘴唇。Harry比他高了整整一个头，所以当Draco双腿罢工开始下滑时，Harry发出了一声失望的声音，但旋即他的手再次找到了Draco的腰，把他举离地面，这样他们就是面对面了。然后Harry，终于，狂热地亲吻着他，而Draco的双腿在Harry的舌头滑进他嘴里时本能地缠到了Harry腰上。

热，太热了。Draco逐渐硬了，几乎无法呼吸。他的手指故作无辜地磨蹭着Harry的胸膛，旋即决定粗暴地往后猛地一拽Harry的头发，这随之让他的嘴唇空出来去亲吻Harry凌厉的下颔线条，舔过他颈部的曲线。Harry倒抽了一口气。

“Fuck，Malfoy。”

Draco勾起一抹假笑。他想起了在学校时，天也是一样的黑，完全同样的话从Harry的唇间恼火地说出。

同样的话，不同的情绪。

Draco决定他更喜欢听到它以这种语气被说出来。

一阵喧闹暂时让他分了神，酒吧开门的声音和杯子相碰的脆响从里面流入晚风之中。熟悉的声音穿透了静谧的空气。

“我见到他们从这条路出来了。”Draco听见Blaise说。

突然Draco感觉自己猛地摔进了一片未知，但旋即几乎是瞬间，他发现自己到了一个门口。

Fucking Hell。

Harry刚刚幻影移形了他们？他们两个？没用魔杖？Draco略略松开了Harry的头发，无视了Harry发出的“ouch”。Draco环视了一下四周。

“你刚刚该死地没用魔杖把我们俩幻影移形到了你的卧室门口？”Draco难以置信。

Harry快速瞟了一眼周围。

“呃，欢迎来到格里莫广场？”

Draco决定再次猛地一拽Harry的头发。

“那极度危险，你不能习惯不用魔杖幻影移形！”Draco尖叫道。

“Ouch！Fuck，别拽了Draco。我只是不想被打断，这是第一个跳进我脑海里的主意。”

Draco的腿仍缠在Harry腰上。

只是因为Harry叫他停下，他又做了一次，猛地一拽Harry的头发，愉悦地听到Harry痛苦大叫。

“还有为什么我们在你的卧室外边，你真的很唐突。”Draco控诉道，尽管他知道他牙齿间流出来的话全是谎言。他已经想了好几个星期把Harry弄到床上。

Harry，至少，看起来很抱歉，向后走了一步远离了卧室门口。Draco的腿仍缠在他腰上。“抱歉，我幻影移形时真的没有思考，我们只是应该去客厅——”

“鉴于你已经经历了麻烦，让我们直接到你的床上去。”Draco打断了他。他开始急切地撩高Harry的衬衫衣摆。脱掉衬衫。立马脱掉衬衫是Draco现在能思考的唯一一件事。当他刚好能看见几块相当漂亮的腹肌下一条非常性感的V线开端时，一道困倦的声音轻轻在走廊里响起。

“Harry？”

Draco的腿突然松开了Harry的腰，他的屁股以一种非常不受欢迎的方式与硬木地板接触了。

“嗷！”Draco大叫一声。

“OH MY GOD TEDDY。”Harry说。

Teddy？Shit。

Draco手脚并用爬进卧室，“砰”一声关上了门。他背靠着门坐在地上。没准备好，一点没准备好见到他的表侄。Draco知道他是个彻头彻尾的懦夫，但他首先有很多事得做。

Draco听不清他们在门后说了什么，但他惊讶于Harry不打算开门。他听到细碎的脚步声渐渐远离了门口，旋即传来了一声试探性的轻叩。

“Draco？Teddy已经回到床上了，你可以打开门了。”

Draco把门拉开了一条缝，仍然坐在地上。

Harry低头看着他。

“我真的，真的为此感到抱歉。我完全忘了Andromeda和Teddy会留下来过夜，他们星期六晚上通常不在这儿。”

Draco仔细瞧了瞧门口周围，没看到任何人，就把门开得更大能让Harry溜进来了。Harry坐到了他旁边的地板上。

“Andromeda也在这儿？你觉得她听到我们了吗？”

Harry摇了摇头。“不，她能睡过一场地震。”

他们在那坐了一会儿。Draco知道Harry可能在想同样的事。今晚……彻底搞砸了。和他母亲的姐姐以及一个他仍未见面的表侄待在同一屋檐下时，Draco没法跟Harry爬上床。

“我想……我该走了。”Draco最终说道。

“我们有一间客房，你可以留下，也许明天早上见见Teddy？”Harry满怀希望地问。Draco的心沉了下去。

“我没准备好。”Draco说，“我得先去看他的父母。”

“Okay，”Harry说，“你想我跟你一起去吗？”

上次Harry主动提议时，Draco甚至没考虑过带上Harry的可能性。但现在？今晚之后？Draco真的开始考虑这个。在他来得及改变心意前，他说：“Okay。”

“明天。”Harry说，“我们应该明天去。”

“我想我该回家了。”Draco重复道，“而你应该明天早上来接我。”

“Okay。”Harry说。

“Okay。”Draco说。

Draco告诉Harry他公寓的地址，问Harry早上10点是否有空。他有。Harry安静地领着他走到Floo那，恰好在Draco抓了一把Floo粉后正要说出他的地址时——Harry倾身向前，给了他一个温柔的轻吻。

Draco差点呛咳着说出了错误的地址，然后在他发现自己出现在他的客厅里时松了口气。他在为Harry想给他一个晚安吻的愉悦和Harry似乎喜欢让行程变得极度危险的暴怒中纠结不已。


	6. Harry的插曲

在一系列备受瞩目的失窃案上有很多工作要做，所以Harry让他的傲罗持续加班。当他从他们之间穿行而过，检查他们的进度时，他听到了他们的讨论话题跑到了Malfoy身上。

Narcissa Malfoy？她在魔法部干什么？

但旋即他意识到他们在谈论某个男性，不过不可能是Lucius——他最近去世了。Harry和Andromeda去了他的葬礼。她没有叫他去，但Harry知道她想在那儿支撑她的妹妹，可能也会需要一些给她自己的支撑。Draco Malfoy明显缺席了。Narcissa很少谈论她的儿子，除了Andromeda每次问起时间或的几句“他在法国发展不错”以及“他又发表了一篇手稿”，但Harry知道Narcissa为他的儿子感到骄傲和高兴，不论何时提起他，她的眼睛总会被点亮，笑容随之放松下来。

上次他听到他快要完成魔法史硕士学位的攻读，没有计划回归。

Harry还是忍不住问了一句：“Draco Malfoy？”

傲罗Goldstein和傲罗Davies用力地点了点头。

“你敢相信？我们毕业后再没见过他了——刚刚他不知为了什么火冒三丈地冲过魔法部大厅。”Goldstein说。

“你确定是他？”Harry问，“也许是某个看上去像他的人？”

“不，肯定是他。金色头发和纤细身材。”

“Yeah，他总是有着与众不同的容貌，肯定是他。”

所以Draco Malfoy回了英格兰。Harry控制不住自己琢磨他会久居还是暂留。但在他能继续思考这个之前，一个傲罗喊了他的名字。她找到了什么。

——

Hermione和Ron家的周六晚餐气氛有点奇怪。Hermione给Ron做了他最喜欢的肉排，给Harry做了他最喜欢的糖浆饼。她没有谈太多她的工作或一如既往试图偷偷摸摸地让他们泄露各自的机密信息。相反，她开始找些话题，声音渐低，然后自言自语地咕哝了什么。Hermione的表现奇怪到甚至Ron都注意到了。

Ron看着他。 _你知道发生了什么吗？_

Harry看着Ron。 _没有一点该死的线索。_

Ron看着他。 _我们应该问吗？_

Harry看着Ron。 _我认为我们应该等。_

Hermione站了起来。

Harry和Ron交换了一个眼神。 _我们开始吧。_

“我要宣布一件事！”Hermione郑重其事地说。

“你怀孕了。”Ron热切地倾身向前。Harry呻吟了一声，Ron，不。Hermione会先告诉Ron而不是当Harry在这的时候。他最好的朋友在想什么？

令人惊讶地，Hermione没有发火。“不，不是那个。”

“你要加入傲罗。”Ron再次尝试。

令人惊讶地，Hermione依旧没有生气。“不，不是那个。”

Harry把手搭在Ron的肩膀上。 _闭嘴让她说。_

Hermione深呼吸了一下。“Okay，你们两个得保证不会气疯，或崩溃，或冲出去跟他对峙。这是一段我发展的非常重要的工作关系，只是最近我们成了朋友，你们俩不会破坏它对我来说很重要。”

见鬼的她在说什么？什么工作关系，什么新朋友？Harry瞥了一眼Ron，后者的脸迅速褪去了颜色。所以Ron知道她在说什么。Harry瞥了一眼Hermione，她正紧张地咬着嘴唇。

“工作关系——你不可能是指——你是在说——那不可能—— _你是在说DRACO MALFOY？_ ”Ron气急败坏地说。

_什么？_

Hermione抬起双手。“等等，让我解释。”

Harry把手搭在Ron逐渐绷紧的肩膀上。 _让她解释_ **。**

“我知道我在他被扔进我办公室的第一天向你抱怨过他，但他已经改变了！他为他的部门想出了全部这些绝妙的主意——Harry，他是巫师文化保护司司长，抱歉我没有告诉你，但我以为你会告诉Ron，然后你俩会大惊小怪。顺带一提，我想出了那个名字而他真的采纳了我的建议， _你敢相信吗_ ——他也帮我完成了我的项目。他事实上是一个才华横溢的人，十分聪明，我们有很多相同的兴趣，你知道他在魔法史上有个硕士学位吗？他还校订了下一版《霍格沃茨：一段校史》的其中一章，那不 _令人惊叹_ 吗？”

Harry哑口无言。Malfoy被扔进了Hermione的办公室？什么时候？Malfoy在魔法部里统率他自己的部门？什么？

正是这时，Harry决定他需要将他向来狭窄的关注点从所有傲罗相关的事情拓宽到魔法部的更多事情上。看在Merlin的份上，他是傲罗司司长。他怎么能没注意到Draco Malfoy是一个他从未听说过的魔法部部门的司长？以及他在工作，不只是工作，而是与他最好的朋友之一工作关系密切，Harry竟然不知道。

Hermione和Ron在以他们一贯的方式斗嘴，但Harry知道Hermione不会改变心意。她宣告他们是朋友，说Malfoy改变了，以一种表明她已然下定决心的语气。Hermione是Harry认识的最聪颖也最精明的人。这意味着如果Malfoy别有用心，她会看出来的。

“Okay，只是小心，并让我知道我是否需要逮捕他之类的。”Harry试着开了个玩笑，缓解了桌上愈发紧张的气氛。

Hermione感激地看了他一眼。

Ron则严肃地点了点头。“Yeah，Hermione，你告诉我我是否需要痛揍他一顿。”

Hermione咯咯直笑。“Draco有点宅，我可能会轻易就亲自痛揍他一顿。”

Ron一脸惊恐。

尽管Harry信任Hermione，他还是手痒痒想自己做些调查。“在我明天与部长会面前，我要回办公室完成一些工作。”他抓起装有糖浆饼的盘子，“我能带走这个‘抱歉我和Malfoy成了朋友’甜点吗？”

Hermione给了他一个会意的眼神。“只要让我知道你在找什么，以及你可以拥有你的Malfoy甜点。”

Harry低头看着他最喜欢的糖浆饼，它突然被更名为Malfoy甜点了。

——

事情变得明晰起来。Malfoy在法国共事的每个人都 _爱慕_ 他，“我们非常难过看到他走了。”而Hermione总是有些跟Malfoy相关的事要说。

“Draco向我展示了这家餐厅，里面每一口食物都有其自己的勺子盛放。”

“Draco说服委员会让我这个项目的预算翻倍了！”

“Draco还认为所有魔法部部门都应该定期接受审计。”

总之，没跟Malfoy说过一句话就对他了解如此之多实在令人不安。无论Harry和Ron什么时候去Hermione的办公室，Malfoy都刻意无视了他们。Malfoy经常是一看到他们就关上他办公室的门。有时Malfoy在大厅里会站在Hermione那边，但他旋即马上会跟那儿的工作人员兴致勃勃地交谈起来。

有一次，Harry见到Draco独自一人在Hermione办公室的角落里翻找一些文件，但只说出了Malfoy的半个名字，那个金发男人就朝Hermione的秘书猛扑过来。

“April！我要去买些咖啡。你今天工作真的很努力，我可以也给你买些什么吗？”

女孩脸红了，点点头。“买什么都行，Draco！”

“你认为他们在约会吗？”Ron诡秘地对他耳语道。Harry不认为他们是，但Ron拒绝放下那个想法，去问了Hermione。

她当着他们的面顿时放声大笑。

另一次，Harry终于和Malfoy对上了视线，Malfoy只是皱了皱鼻子，立马别开了视线。

_可爱。好可爱。Damnit。_

——

Harry知道Ron愈发恼火Hermione现在几乎是每天跟Malfoy共进午餐。当Harry指出Ron每个清晨、每个夜晚和每个周末都能见到Hermione时——Ron愤怒地瞪了他一眼。

“你不认为Malfoy对Hermione有好感，是吗？”Ron有一天这么问，补了一句，“他总是请她吃午餐。”

Harry的回答他不认为，即使Malfoy确实如此，Hermione也不会回应的。Ron没说话，但Harry敢说这仍然让他烦心，所以他安慰地拍了拍他最好朋友的背。

……可能Harry应该做多一些。

在一次周日晚餐上，Ron把他拉进了一场指控中。

“Harry和我认为Malfoy对你有好感！我们认为你不该一直跟他吃午餐！”Ron责难地指着他的妻子。

Hermione一脸迷惑，看了一眼Harry，后者决定他最好只耸肩作为回应。在Hermione VS. Ron的争论中选边是非常艰难的（尽管Hermione通常都是对的）。

“Okay，首先Malfoy对我没有 _好感_ 。”Hermione说，“因为他 _喜欢男人_ 。”

Harry和Ron张口结舌地看着她。

“其次，我喜欢跟他共进午餐，因为我们有相似的兴趣！你们俩喜欢相同的事物，魁地奇、试验George的恶作剧样品、抱怨你的新傲罗成员，这些有时谈谈很有趣。但Draco和我真的看相同的书，我们喜欢相同的食物，我们致力于相同的项目，虽然他可能不时表现得有点高傲和自负，但如果我劝阻他他通常还是会听我的话。”Hermione说，“我从他那学到了很多巫师历史和文化，你们俩没一个了解的。”

Ron看起来相当内疚。Harry被挑起了兴趣。这是Hermione跟Draco Malfoy成为朋友的一个原因——Hermione在魔法部有很多“朋友”、同事、工作联系、点头之交等等。但她的尊重 _和_ 欣赏是非常难得的。显然，Draco Malfoy赢得了一些。Harry开始琢磨Malfoy某种程度上是否已经赢得了Harry的些许尊敬和欣赏（Harry对此感到迷惑，他们甚至还没说过话）。

Ron为表现得太过自私道歉，而Hermione为让他嫉妒道歉（Ron坚决否认他嫉妒了，但Hermione和Harry不能更清楚了），然后两人和好了。气氛有点热烈，所以Harry小心翼翼地缓步从桌旁走开，幻影移形离开了。

——

在Harry再一次试图将Malfoy拉入交谈之后，因为Harry真的想搞清Hermione尊重和欣赏他的 **原因** ，这次尝试突然以Malfoy把他的羽毛笔掉在某个看起来很做作的名叫Marcus的家伙的桌子上结束了（还有几句轻浮的“噢，我很抱歉墨水沾到了你的工作”“噢一点问题也没有，你的笔”“噢，我又掉了”的交流，接着是Malfoy弯下腰，危险地靠近了Marcus），Harry决定问Hermione她是否知道为什么Malfoy不跟他说话。

“我不认为他很喜欢你或Ron。”这是她的回答。“每次我谈到你们两个，Draco都会摆出这副古怪的表情，总是转移话题。”她对Harry眯起眼。“为什么你想知道？”

Harry咳嗽了一下。“因为你们两个家伙是好朋友，我和Ron，呃，不该着手了解他吗？”

Hermione思索片刻，点了点头。“你是对的，我会跟他谈谈！”

Harry离开了，心满意足。

两个星期后，Ron在第二天早上来到他的办公室，把自己抛进Harry办公桌另一边的椅子里。

“你敢相信Hermione昨晚带Malfoy回家吃晚餐了？这完全是场灾难，但，呃，我知道为什么Hermione那么喜欢他了。他们真的关系很好。你应该听听他们谈论他们的工作，扯个没完没了，简直疯狂。他依旧是个自命不凡的人，你知道，还试图吃完我母亲所有的派。”Ron皱了皱眉，“他真的没我想的那么 _坏_ 。”

Harry突然感到一阵沮丧。Ron已经跟Malfoy相处过了，在Harry之前？然后Harry迷惑了，因为他为什么要在乎呢？ _只是好奇_ ，他告诉自己， _我只是好奇而已_ 。

——

他们下一次顺路去Hermione的办公室时，她不在，Ron随手给她留了张纸条，让Malfoy代为转交，后者只是点了点头，摆摆手把他们赶了出去。

Malfoy没有看Harry。Malfoy其实看了Ron。

Damnit。

——

当有一天Malfoy邀请他们俩去他办公室，并以一种非常诱人的姿态冲Harry微笑时，这几乎算是个惊喜了。然后Malfoy转了转他锐利的银眼睛，直直看着他，舔了舔他相当粉嫩的唇瓣，说……

“ _Potter，我喜欢你的制服_ **。** ”

当Harry的嘴巴发干，阴茎很不恰当地因为性致抽搐时，Harry Potter意识到他有麻烦了。Harry努力让自己凭借多年的傲罗审讯训练放松下来，同时注意到了很多事情。Malfoy白皙的皮肤，精致的手腕和抓着羽毛笔的修长手指，长袍下微微露出的一侧锋利锁骨，一张极富表现力的嘴，现在稍稍张开着，oh god，Malfoy的舌头正缓缓舔过牙根，像是他在思考些什么

Malfoy已经处在他意识边缘好几个月了，有点像一个Harry没法真正明确的抽象概念。但现在，Harry终于坐在一个刚刚恭维过他制服的迷人（也相当有诱惑力的）男人对面，而他并不知道他这么说的原因。这是对他职位的暗讽？他在试着调情？Malfoy只是喜欢他的制服且真的没什么别的能跟Harry说了？Harry的魔法在他指尖跳动（他能只是窥视一眼，只是小小地窥视一眼Malfoy在想什么，但Harry知道这是错的，控制住了他自己）。

Malfoy，不像Harry交流过的大多数人，似乎并不钦佩Harry打败了Voldemort，也没有记下Harry的每一个字——相反，他总是避免听Harry说的任何话——事实上，直到今天他对跟Harry的交流才没表现出兴趣为零。

_为什么？_

Malfoy显然还很聪明（Hermione这么说，“一个不折不扣的天才”），一位忠诚的朋友（Blaise这么说，“比我更忠诚，我配不上他”），有同情心（Luna这么说，“当我被锁在庄园里时陪我坐在一块”），不坏（Ron这么说，“但也不好”，这从Malfoy最大的批评家嘴里说出来算是一种强有力的认可了）。

Harry之前对了解这个Draco Malfoy非常感兴趣。而现在Harry飞快地意识到他还被他深深吸引了。

_那么大的麻烦。我陷进了那么大的麻烦。_


End file.
